Heroes of Olympus:Finding Myself Son of Neptune
by jillybean13
Summary: Jillian lives San Francisco, where she trains to be a Roman soldier. When her mysterious brother Percy shows up she finds the key. The key that might unlock her forbidden past, and save the world too. PERCABETH and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit under my tree, and stare,stare at the waves breaking on shore. I look out onto the ocean, everything is calm. That is why I love this place so much. Everything is so relaxing.

I can't help but think about my confusing past. About the leather necklace with 5 clay beads on it, the newest one a lightning bolt.

What does it means to me?

I can't remember anything before the Legion. I used to go to the Legion just during the school year, and during the summer I went to camp. I stopped going to camp years ago. I don't have any memories of summer before 5 years ago when I started going to the Legion year round.

Now I'm sixteen, and I'm still waiting, waiting for my memory to be restored. I've asked Lupa hundreds of times, but she tells me to be patient. To wait for the true one to arrive. I've been patient too long, now its time for action.

The surf comes further and further up onto the beach until my feet are completely submerged.

I'm shocked, the surf, it never comes up this far on the beach. I move back, taking my feet out of the water, but it rushes up again.

I know this is the gods' doing. I look out to sea, and notice a wave, already 5 feet tall forming on the horizon.

What do they want from me?

Stuff like this happens more and more often these days. The gods tease me with towering waves I cannot escape and endless woods, they know I will get lost in.

Well, its time for them to be on the other side of the joke, on the side that isn't laughing. I stand with the surf just touching my toes, and wait. I wait and wait until the wave is about to break over my head, and right then I jump back. I watch as the wave crashes before me, and I laugh.

Because I messed up the gods' joke!

I look out, and the sea is calm again.

Except for something floating 10 feet out in the water.

I look closer and see, its a person, floating face down. I dive into the water and start swimming.

When I reach them, I grab on to their orange tee shirt and haul them to shore.

I check, he's breathing, and his heart is beating.

Why was he just floating there?

I thought he was dead for sure.

What do I do, what can I do?

I do the logical thing and slap him. He wakes with a start.

He has dark brown hair, and sea green eyes, I know he is the true one, he must be.

CHAPTER 2

He just stares and stares.

I look away, he's scaring me.

I look back, he's still staring.

"What are you looking at," I insist.

It takes him a few seconds to respond but he says, "I don't know you."

"Well that makes two of us," I pause. "What's your name?"

"Um, uh, um…"

"Anytime now."

"Uh, Percy, I think."

"You don't know your own names?"

"I don't remember anything."

"You're kidding me. So your floating out in the middle of the ocean, I save your life. And now I have to tell Lupa, you don't remember anything. Great, just great. You know what she'll do don't you?"

"No, sorry."

"Of course you don't. She'll kill me, and no just in a figure of speech kind of way, but in a horror-movie-puke-your-guts-out kinda way."

I'm aggravated with this kid already.

I don't care if he almost just died.

He's probably a Son of Neptune. I bet he's the true one, too, but he doesn't remember a thing.

"Sorry," he says, he looks scared of me.

I'm not really that scary am I?

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. My best friend went missing three days ago, and we've looked across the country. He's nowhere to be found. "

"Oh, I guess that is a pretty suckish day."

Okay so maybe he isn't that bad.

"Yeah, come on, we are going to find Lupa."

I pull Percy to his feet.

"Come on, you don't want to keep Lupa waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he huffs. "Just kinda almost died over there."

"Thats nothing. Just be glad it was me who found you and not Reyna, she would've killed you then and there."

"Reyna?"

"Yea, daughter of Jupiter, my sworn enemy, most annoying person in the world, dating my best friend. Yea we are just besties." The sarcasm is heavy in my voice.

"Okay, so stay away from Reyna."

"You learn fast… what's your last name?"

"Um, uh, um."

"Oh no not this again."

"Wait, I think its, uh Chase?"

"Percy Chase? That doesn't sound right."

"Well its either that or just Percy."

"Okay, you learn fast Chase, for an amnesic newbie."

"You're not half bad your self."

"Well, your about to really hate me, because its time for you to meet Lupa and take your test."

"This should be exciting."

"Yes, yes it should."

I lead him towards the cave.

He walks quietly, trying not to be noticed, but failing miserably. His bright orange shirt sticks out in the crowd.

People laugh, stare, but when they notice I'm walking beside him the laughing stops.

They know I don't get involved in fights over a pair of pink Pumas, or who broke who's spear.

"Uh, about this test thing, what happens?" The fear is clear on his face.

"You will be tested to see if you are worthy to become a member of the Legion."

"Oh, um any hints?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember my testing."

"What?"

"We have something in common, I don't remember certain things from my past." I pause, "Now go knock them dead, literally."

I smile at him as he walks into the cave.

He feebly smiles back.

I sit outside the cave for hours. I hope he's okay. No test that I can remember has ever lasted this long.

Finally, Lupa walks out of the cave, with Percy behind her.

I breathe a sigh of relief, he survived.

"Jillian," Lupa calls. "Show your brother to your cabin, and prepare him for Capture the Flag tonight."

"Yes Lupa. Come-on Percy," I shout.

He rushes to catch up to me.

I walk quickly, so we hopefully make it to my our before the afternoon activities end and we a bombarded by curious soldiers.

"Sister?"

"Yes Percy, you are my brother. I guessed that much when I saw your green eyes, but I wasn't sure."

"Cool, so I'm a son of?"

"Neptune."

"You mean Poseidon."

"No, Neptune. Don't use the gods Greek names here."

Percy just raises one eyebrow.

"Just don't use the gods Greek names if you treasure your life, okay? Come on there's a lot to do before Capture the Flag tonight."

I lead Percy to the armory. We try for hours to find him the right sword, but its pointless. He says they're all too short, too light, too whatever.

" You didn't happen to bring a weapon with you, huh?" I say, just because I'm so frustrated.

"No sorry, all that was in my pocket was this pen."

"Let me see that." I snatch the pen out of his hand, and take off the cap. The pen turned into a sword. I steaming, and Percy sees it too.

"You just made me spend hours searching for a sword when you had one in your pocket?" I practically scream at him.

"Um uh um, I didn't know it was there."

"I hope so."

"I swear."

"If I didn't think you were the true one I'd kill you right here, right now," I spit at him.

"The true one?"

I silently curse under my breath, I've said too much.

"Nothing important," I say quickly. Just a little to quickly.

"It's important, I can tell.'

"It's not important unless you survive Capture the Flag, and that is a whole different story."

"Well, tell me why I should survive this Capture the Flag, I could just run right into this ambush and get myself killed. Seems easy enough since you train assains here."

I hate him again. He is not that noble.

"I will Jillian, look at me. You know I'm serious."

I look at his face, and I see myself. He's confused, doesn't know what to do. He's been through a lot. This was me years ago. This is me today. Still wondering if I should accept this world of make believe that I've been sucked into.

I decide to tell him.

" If you tell anyone about this you're dead, no one is supposed to know this. Especially not you."

"Okay." He is excited to hear about his death.

" It all started last summer when the Titans tried to take over. There was a huge war and we won, but tons of people were killed, and there was this Great Prophecy thats been along for like a really long time and then the Oracle just said it wasn't going to come true, and she started spewing some new Great Prophecy." Percy interupts me.

"Wait, a new Great Prophecy?"

"Yes,

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"Wait, I've heard that before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know where though."

"You must be the true one then." I throw my arms around Percy, and give him a huge hug. He stumbles backwards and almost falls over.

"Sorry, sorry," I say blushing beet red for almost tackle hugging my new brother.

"Its cool, and uh thanks for the hug."

"Sorry, Lupa says that three demigod children of Zeus or Poseidon will be part of the next Great Prophecy. Jason went missing days ago, and I was here all alone. She also said when the true son of neptune appeared that I could begin my journey east to find Jason and the others, but only if you want to come."

"I'll come," Percy says unsteadily.

"Come one lets go find Lupa," I say excitedly, while pulling him with me. This time he plants his feet firmly on the ground.

"Jillian, its almost time for Capture the Flag."

"I know, they won't miss us."

"An entire cabin?"

"No, Mikalyn will be there."

"Mikalyn?"

"An unknown, they're guessing Neptune, she's a great fighter. She can take over leader for me.

"Wait how old is this Mikalyn girl?"

"Ten, but she can handle it."

"Okay…," Percy says unsure of my reasoning, "Why isn't she part of this Great Prophecy then?"

I take deep breath and try not to sound annoyed, his stupidity is a real mood crusher.

"Becuase," I say my voice as calm as possible, "Jason and I knew we were both part of this Great Prophecy, and then we were looking for a son of Neptune, so it clearly couldn't be her."

"Oh, that makes sense. I feel kinda stupid now." I laugh.

"What?" He asks this as innocent as possible.

"Because thats exactly what I was thinking. That you'd realize your stupidity." I say, winking at him.

Its his turn to laugh. He laughs so hard that I begin laughing.

"You look like you have a eye twitch when you wink," he says, barely able to contain his laughter. I punch him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'll work on it," I say laughing.

"I sure hope so."

Then we laugh because we are so scared of our journey ahead, and this might be our last chance to have a safe and good old fashioned laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, hurry up," I yell. He's already falling behind.

"I just almost drowned," he huffs, stopping to catch his breath.

"Well you can't drown, and Lupa doesn't take visitors after 8 o'clock. So we have exactly 3 minutes to get there."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

He picks up speed and catches up with me easily. I pick up the pace, and soon I'm running in a full on sprint. Percy keeps up with me, barely though.

We reach Lupa's cave when the clock over the dining hall strikes 8.

I'm about to walk in when a wolf steps in front of me.

"Move it," I say calmly, but I put my hand on my sword just in case.

The ugly wolf just growls, and says, "Lupa isn't taking any visitors."

"Well its important," I say and move past him. Percy follows.

"Wait until tomorrow," growls a new wolf, as it steps out of the shadows along with 4 others.

"Lupa might want to know I've found the true one," I say superiorly.

"It can wait," growls the first wolf.

"Sorry, it can't," I say as I stab the wolf through the heart.

The other wolves pounce on me, and I pull out a knife. I stab at wolves, quickly taking down 2.

I'm about to go to work on another one when I realize, they're all dead.

Percy stands looking at his swords as it drips in blood. He has a horrified look on his face.

"How did I just do that," he whispers to himself.

"Percy, come on. We have to go before more come," I say gently pulling on his arm.

"I just killed a living creature," he whispers.

"From the ease at which you did it, I'd say you've done it before."

"But they were just doing their job, and we killed them."

"No Percy they weren't. When I mentioned the true one they should have let us pass no problem."

"Okay." He looks almost content.

"We took them down no problem." I get just a hint of a smile,

"Yeah, come on. Lets go find Lupa."

I take Percy's hand and I lead him into Lupa's cavern.

"Lupa," I yell.

"Who dares disrupt me," booms Lupa. Percy looks at me, the fear clear in his eyes.

"Its just me, Lupa."

"Oh," her voices becomes normal, "What brings you here Jillian?"

"I came to tell you, you need new guards.'

"Ah burned through another set I see, what did they do this time?"

"They refused to let me pass, even after I mentioned the true one."

"Well, I'll see to that later. Now I hope you have a good reason for skipping Capture the Flag. And bring this runt along," she says, jerking her head towards Percy.

I smile, and stifle a laugh. Percy just gives me a look that makes it clear I will pay for this later. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Percy and I were talking and he's heard the Great Prophecy."

"You came to tell me that you told him about that."

"No, he knew it, he's heard it before."

"Well that makes it quite clear. He is the true one. You leave on you quest in the morning, go consult the Oracle."

"Thank you Lupa. Do you have any advice?"

"Yes. You two must become a team. Get to know each other, and work together towards a common goal. Jillian, don't forget everything you've learned, and everyone you've met. Be open to Percy, learn from him. Runt, Percy, remember this quest, if you succeed will pay off largely for you. You have much to gain. Do not forget that your sister has gone through a situation similar to you. She has a kind heart, but you must earn her respect. Now for the both of you, do not forget the Legion, we will be there when you need us most. Most of all, remember, do not return to the Legion before the summer solstice. You are both needed elsewhere. But please send us word of Jason. Now go, consult the Oracle, and prepare for you journey."

I bow my head and Percy does the same. Then we leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy eyeryone! This is Chapter 3! Please ****REVIEW****!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS (sadly :'( ) **

Chapter 3

"Come on Percy," I say, grabbing his hand before running out of the cave.

He follows without complaint. I drag him through the Legion, he trips, many times, but we still run on.

Finally we reach the Oracle's cave. A paper is on the ground next to the entrance.

It says,

_6 of the chosen will finally meet,_

_the icy one the must defeat._

_Free the seventh from a timeless sleep,_

_the jailor, you too must reap._

_Hearts or minds one shall mend,_

_not without foes and a lost friend._

"What do you think it means," asks Percy. He stares at the paper as if looking at it any longer will reveal the answer.

"Only time will tell' He looks at me, wondering how I can be so calm. 'I'm just a better actor then you." I smirk at him, because he knows I'm right.

"How'd you know that?"

"Know what?" I'm confused.

"That I was wondering how you were so calm." Now I'm beyond confused. Why does this matter.

"It was clear on your face."

"No, at first I was pissed that the prophecy was so vague. Then just a second before you spoke I realized you were so calm."

"So what." Why is he making such a big deal out of this.

"You read my thoughts." Impossible.

"No Percy, I didn't." Its true, all I have is a knack for good comebacks.

"Yes Jillian, you did. This isn't the first time either. When I realized my stupidity, you knew it at the exact time I realized it." Not true, that would be impossible.

"Percy, our father is Poseidon. We think alike." Thats the only logical solution, right?

"No, thats not it. If we thought alike we would have similar strategies in battle, maybe, you wouldn't be know what I was thinking."

"It's ridiculous." I'm mad now, he's blaming me for something I didn't do, something I can't do.

"Jillian, what am I thinking about?" The nerve of him, actually asking me what he's thinking. I beyond mad.

"Your crazy Percy Jackson, crazy." He is.

"What did you just call me?" What does it matter anyway?

"Percy Jackson, thats your name isn't it."

"Yes but I never mentioned it before." I don't care. I'm right. He's wrong. I win, again.

"So?"

"You shouldn't know it." I don't care, I don't care, I DO NOT CARE. I keep telling this to myself repeatedly.

"Well, I do." Sucks for him.

"Yes, you do. And you just proved my point." He's messing with me, he must be.

"WHAT?"

"When I asked you what I was thinking about I was trying to remember my last name. I realized it right as you said Jackson." He's right. I didn't know his name was Jackson. It just popped into my mind, something to use against him.

"I didn't. I couldn't." I can't do this.

"You did." I did.

"How?" I'm so ashamed. I finally found someone like me, who understands what I'm going thorough, and then I have to go and mess it up.

"I'm guessing that when you have a question about something your brain goes and finds the answer, involuntarily." I hope its involuntarily. No, it is involuntarily. I will not doubt myself, no matter how much I want to.

"Wouldn't I have noticed before now."

"I think that they appear as forgotten memories, right?" Only with Percy. He brings back memories.

"Yes, but only with you."

"What?"

"I've done this before, I think. Like how I found out about the old Great Prophecy and the new one. But then it just appeared as if I was hearing them say it.' I am disgusting. I'm looking into others thoughts. Seeing what I shouldn't see, hearing what I shouldn't hear. After a short pause I continue. 'I always thought they were saying it." Tears form in my eyes. Stupid emotions, I'm supposed to be the strong one here. Not the weak one that breaks down.

"Hey,'whispers Percy. He puts his arms around me. 'It's okay. You didn't know what you were doing." He holds me like this for a long time. I sob into his shirt, wrecking it completely.

Thats when it hits me.

I love Percy Jackson.

**A cliffhanger, I think. I personally can't wait to write the next chapter but I don't about you. Let me know! Remember R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone reading this! I'd liked to say a super big thanks to PeaceLoveAndCheese for being the story's first reviewer! You really lifted my spirits with your weird ;) but encouraging reviews! To everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4

_I love Percy Jackson._

He's the first boy I've ever loved, first person actually. I've always felt so alone in this world, but then I met Jason. He made me smile, when he wasn't annoying the heck out of me. Then he disappeared. I don't remember my parents, if I had any. Lupa raised me, but she was more of a teacher then family.

Percy is family. Someone to rely on. Who is there for me when I need him most. Someone I can be myself with. I've needed someone like him, but I don't deserve him.

I've invaded his mind. Stolen bits and pieces of his past that I had no right to. He deserves a sister who he can trust. And I am certainly not that sister.

**(Later that night)**

"Jillian,' someone whispers. 'Jillian, wake up."

I wake with a start. I see Percy sitting next to me.

I look around. Where am I?

"Oh my gods, Percy, the quest. We have to get ready," I say having a sudden panic attack.

"Its already taken care of,' he tells me. Obviously trying to calm me down. 'Everything is packed and ready to go."

"We don't even know where we are going though."

"East, there's nothing to our West except Titans and the Pacific."

"Clearly,' I roll my eyes at Percy. 'Sometimes I think your brain is filled with seaweed." He just laughs.

"So your calling me Seaweed Brain?" Seaweed Brain? Have I heard that before? I have, but where? I know where!

"Percy, where is your orange t-shirt," I ask, with a sudden sense of urgency.

"I got rid of it. The thing was torn to pieces after my test."

"Damn it, Percy. Where did you get rid of it?" His brain really is filled with seaweed isn't it.

"Um, uhhhh."

"Percy?" I give him my best menacing stare.

"I think I threw it in that garbage." Percy points towards the garbage just outside our cabin.

I rush outside to see a harpy, emptying the trash can next door. I quickly look in our waste pail.

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Sitting on top of the trash is the orange shirt. I snatch it and run back inside our cabin.

"This, Percy, is where we are going," I say holding up the t-shirt.

"Camp Half Blood?" he asks. He's trying to remember this place.

"Exactly."

"Wait, how do you know this is the place?" I roll my eyes and walk over to my bed. I lift up the mattress and grab an orange t-shirt.

"Because I have the same exact one." I hold up my shirt to show him one thats identical to his, except a lot smaller and in better condition.

"But how are we going to find this place?"

"Once we get out of California then we are going to send an Iris message to Camp Half Blood and hopefully get through."

"Don't you need to say a name along with the location."

"We just have to hope for the best."

"Woah, wait how do you know about Iris messages, your Roman?"

"No, I'm not, I'm Greek just as you are. Thats why I told you not to use the gods' greek names because I've made that mistake before."

"But you were raised as a Roman."

"Truthfully, I don't know how I was raised. I don't remember any summers after my eleventh birthday, and even the school years are pretty foggy."

"So thats what Lupa meant by you've experienced something similar to me."

"Yes, except my memories don't come back over time as yours have."

"So your clueless about your past?"

"Yes, except for that t-shirt and this necklace." I hold out the necklace to show him.

"Wait you have one of those too?" Now I'm super confused, I never saw Percy wearing a necklace.

"Let me see that." He passes his necklace to me as I remove my own. I stare at them. My necklace has six beads while his has only four. None of them are the same. Wait, except this one.

A trident. The symbol of our father.

"Percy, do you remember what any of these mean?" I ask. He doesn't though, I know before he speaks.

"No, sorry. I don't Jillian."

"Its fine, but since they're the same I'm wondering if we knew one another." He gives me a questioning look. He's wondering how we would know one another. "Well, we both went to Camp Half Blood this same year."

"How is this helping?" I laugh.

"I really don't know. Do you mind though, I really want to look at this closer?"

"Sure." I look over the beads carefully, the trident, a golden fleece. Wait, the Golden Fleece? The one thats been missing for ages? Wow, impressive. The other two beads are a labyrinth and the Empire State Building. Bingo, I know where we are going.

"Percy, I know where we are going."

"Where, where?"

"New York City." He smiles. He certainly remembers something.

Suddenly a name pops into my head, well something that Percy just remembered.

The name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.

**So, what did you think? Let me know! Remember R&R! And you can look forward to a Percabeth reunion in an upcoming chapter. I can't say which on yet so you just have to read and see.**

**Luv Always 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my lovely readers. Hope you like the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Percy, who is Annabeth Chase? I need to know."

"I think, she's uhhh…"

"She's uhhh… what? What Percy, what?" The desperation clear in my voice.

"Umm, uhhh."

"Don't start with this again." Percy blushes beet red when a thought pops into his head. "Percy,' I start. "I'm trying ever so hard to not read your mind because your thoughts a screaming to be heard right now. So please, talk." The mental pain of avoiding thoughts is excruciating.

"Jillian, I don't know if I can…," he starts to say but I cut him off.

"Don't be embarrassed, you can tell me. I'm your sister."

"Fine, she's my girlfriend," he says quickly, trying to get out the words as fast as possible.

"And you're freaking out because?"

"You're my little sister, its weird." Little sister now, am I?

"Since when am I your little sister?"

"Well, uhhh, I don't know, always?"

"Percy, you don't know when your birthday is, how do you know how old you are?"

"Because I was the one of the Last Great Prophecy, and I've already turned 16."

"And?"

"Yesterday was your 16th birthday. While you were dragging me around camp everyone kept yelling Happy 16th Birthday Jillian! But you didn't notice." Truthfully, I didn't.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, Baby Sis." His smirks at me mischievously.

"Don't call me that, Runt." I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're so not funny." He says laughing.

"Oh, you know I am."

"Nope," he says and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

My 5 foot frame doesn't help my struggle. I kick him in the chest, hard, but he just laughs. He's running, out the cabin, down to the beach.

He reaches the waters edge and runs in. I keep struggling, but its no use. He has probably a foot on me, I give up.

"Don't like to be on the loosing side huh?" Percy asks. I don't. I can't answer because right then he decides to throw me into the water.

I hit the water with a splash, but my clothes stay dry, a benefit of being a daughter of Posideon, I guess.

Percy is so going to get it now. So, I create a whirlpool, that slowly starts pulling him down.

Fear crosses his eyes.

"Jillian!" He screams. "I'm too young to die!"

"Don't you worry," I say as the whirlpool sucks him into the spinning vortex.

I watch him spin round and round for a minute. He looks like he's trapped in a washing machine. His thoughts disrupt my fun. They are so sharp, like knives cutting into my brain, each new cut vying for my immediate attention.

He's really terrified. I get one last laugh in before I pity him, and turn the whirlpool into a geyser that shoots him sky high.

He lands next to me with an oversized splash. When he surfaces, looking like he's been to Hades and back I try to keep a straight face. Really I do, but the look he gives me just makes me explode into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You need to teach me how to do that," he says, trying to look like the stern, older, brother, but I can here the laughter in his voice so I know he's not to upset.

"Oh, but then would I do to defend myself from scary brothers?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Older, remember older brother?" I've always wanted an older brother, I'd never tell Percy because then I'd never hear the end of it.

"I can't seem to remember that part, Runt. Sorry."

"Say it."

"What?"

"What I know you're thinking."

"Oh. So now you can read mind too?"

"No, I can just tell what you are thinking."

"And what is that?"

"I want to hear you admit it." So aggravating sometimes.

"Fine, I hated being an only child." I say stubbornly, he will not get anything else out of me.

"Anything else?" His eyes, so green like the sea, stare at me, like a lost puppy.

"I've always wished for an older brother too." I grumble, upset that he made me admit it.

He smirks at me.

"And what about you, Mr. Make-Jillian-Spill-All-Her-Secrets?"

"I, unlike you will admit that I've always wanted a younger sibling."

"And?" I say, expecting more.

"I guess you will do." He sarcastically mutters. I am second place. In case he hasn't noticed, I don't do second place.

"Percy Jackson you are so going to get it." I yell, and tackle him, using the water to help me overpower my brother. I surface way before him and get out of the water and start walking towards the path that leads back to our cabin

"Hey," he yells when he surfaces. "What was that for?" He looks around trying to find me.

I stand at the edge of the woods, and yell back. "Oh, you know."

**Everyone, please REVIEW! Reviews, guarentee faster updates! (I promise!) **

**Luv Always 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to my lovely readers. Hopefully you like this chapter, and I promise after this one things will be less, background -info-y. **

CHAPTER 6

I run back to our cabin laughing. I get there and quickly close the door behind. I have to pack for our quest tomorrow.

I grab my favorite backpack and run into my closet. I grab 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, 3 t-shirts, a sweatshirt, and some other necessities. That should be enough to last me the days to reach New York.

I go back into the main room, to my special hiding spot for all my projects, some complete, some not so much. I stuff all those into my bag except my iPhone. Well its not really an iPhone, just one I kinda messed with so it has all these cool extra features. Like a monster locater app, and a index of every Greek and Roman aspect of mythology. Its not finished yet, I'm trying to figure out how to make a phone that half-bloods can use without alerting monsters, but I'm far from that goal.

I put the iPhone on my dresser along with my sword,Tidalwave. Unlike Percy's sword my disappears into a lime green iPod shuffle, but I prefer in iPod form only when outside of the Legion.

Just then Percy comes back into the cabin soaking wet.

"Why are you all wet," I say, astonished. Children of Poseidon just don't get wet.

"I don't know. The waves just kept on pounding me once you left." He's breathing heavily, which really shouldn't happen.

"What did you do to piss off Dad?"

"Nothing." He looks down at the floor.

"Percy?"

"I kinda, you know, asked him why he let this happen to us."

"Percy, that wouldn't get you soaked." It really shouldn't.

"I may have called him some bad names."

"Percy," I say as I whack him.

"And used some mean words."

"Really? You forget your last name, but you remember enough curse words to piss off God?"

"Yea." He smile sheepishly. The realization of what damage Percy has done hits me.

"You idiot!"

"Sorry."

"Don't you sorry me. This is the worst way to start a quest. Possibly the only god that actually likes us is angry. Great job, Runt." Silence, complete silence, from Percy? He must now realize how stupid he was.

"Why don't we go to sleep, because we have a long quest ahead of us," I say giving Percy a pointed look that I hope he understands.

"Okay," he agrees without complaint.

I climb into bed, and crawl under the covers savoring my last night at home.

When sleeps takes me, my dream begins.

I'm sitting on the beach, under my tree, watching the waves crash. Out of no where one giant wave crashes over me, soaking me through and through. When the water washes back down to the shoreline I see my father standing there.

"Hello, my daughter."

"Dad!" I run up and hug him.

"You've grown up since I saw you last."

"Yea, I guess I did."

"I must say, I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but I hope these presents make up for it."

"Dad you didn't need to do anything."

"Yes, I did. You deserve much more then you are receiving, but this is all I can give at the moment."

I smile at my father before opening the first little sea green box. Inside is a set of keys, car keys!

I let of a gasp in surprise, a car? I throw my arms around my father.

"Thank you, thank you thank you," I say hugging him tightly like.

"Hey, a gods gotta breathe," he says pretending to gasp for air.

"Sorry." I just can't stop smiling.

"The car is waiting for you just outside the Legion borders."

"Wait, I don't have a driver license." My father snaps his fingers, and one appears in my hands.

"You do now."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No, of course not."

"But I have no idea how to drive."

"Well then there's no better time to learn."

"I'm not ready to die though."

"You'll live. Last time I checked driving is a lot easier then defeating a Titan."

"If I die its on your conscience."

"Okay, how bout you open your other present." I grab another small box, and open that one too.

Inside is a necklace, in the shape of a compass. Its gorgeous, made out of white gold, and inlaid with diamonds.

"This necklace will lead you to your heart's greatest desire. But be careful, your heart may not follow your head."

"Thank you so much Father, its lovely."

"Your welcome my daughter."

"Now return to the Legion, your brother awaits you."

"Wait, Father, may I ask you one question before I go."

"Yes, but I cannot promise an answer."

"I know but, what did Percy receive on his 16th birthday?"

"He hasn't gotten his present yet, but do not tell him. It is a surprise."

"Okay Dad."

"Goodbye."

"I love you."

"I love you too," my father says as he de solves into mist.

I wake to someone shaking me.

"Jillian, get up, its time to go," Percy yells.

"You don't have to yell," I grumble getting out of bed.

I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom to get ready.

When I come back out Percy looks up from his bed.

"Nice necklace," he comments. I guess it wasn't just a dream. So that must mean…

I run over to my dresser, and sitting on top of a notecard is the car keys from my dream. I look at the notecard. '_Everything is not what it seems. -Father' _Great, yet another riddle to solve.

"Jillian, come on, we gotta go," Percy yells from outside the cabin.

"Again, you don't need to yell,' I yell back.

"We need to hurry."

"I know, I'm coming." I grab my phone, iPod, backpack, and keys and run out the door.

I jog to Lupa's cave, prepared to leave when I see them. My best friends, Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel, and Bobby. The six of us were inseparable. With Jason gone we've seem to have fallen apart.

"Jillian, good luck," says Hazel. The tears clear in her eyes. Lupa must've told them I'm not coming back.

I can't take it anymore, I run up and hug her. The tears are flowing down my face now too. I don't know what I'm going to do without them. The rest of my best friends join the hug.

I wonder where Reyna is, not that we were ever friends but, I thought he might want to at least say bye. She's probably off soaking her worries in some son of Aphrodite lip's.

"You guys, I've got to go," I say, trying to stop crying. I pull away.

Quickly I double check my weapons, sword, knives? Knives, oh great, where are they? Back in the cabin, I think.

"I forgot my knives, I'll be right back," I say quickly running down the path. I sprint back, to my cabin and grab the knives. I start running back, but pull up short.

In the cover of the trees I see Reyna. And she's kissing someone. I knew it, Jason has been gone 4 days and she's already moved on. It must be a new record.

I look closer, its a son of Apollo. Oh, well apparently my guess was a little off.

Since I probably will never see her again, and won't have to worry about her killing me in my sleep I decide to have a little fun.

"Reyna,' I yell, sucessfully getting her attention. 'I'll make sure to tell Jason that he's single. Now you don't have to break up with him."

"Jillian, you-." I cut her off.

"You can thank me later."

"I'm gonna-."

"I know, no need to say you'll miss me." I laugh, I just can't help. Reyna is not amused though.

"I swear, one day I'll-."

"I'll miss you too." And I run back to Percy, away from the one person I will always hate.

"Come on, Runt," I tell Percy as I come running up with my knives in hand.

"Coming," he responds, trying to be cheerful but failing epically.

"Good luck," Lupa says, and my friends nod in agreement.

I'm about to walk over Legion boundaries when I remember.

"Lupa, when I arrive at Camp will send my things from my cabin?"

"Of course, what else would I do with them?"

"Just make sure Reyna doesn't touch them."

"Why would Reyna?"

"I had a little fun…"

"Jillian was that wise?"

"Probably not."

"How may times have I told you-." I cut her off.

"Thank you Lupa, for everything." She smiles.

"Your welcome, now be on your way."

"Thanks everyone, your the best friends anyone could ever have. I'll miss you."

"Just promise to Iris-message us," say Gwendolyn.

"I will." I smile taking one last look at my home, and step out into the real world for the first time in ages.

Sitting there is my new car, a porsche, the color of the Caribbean sea. Cheesy, I know, but I didn't pick it out. I love it.

What I don't love are the three monsters standing next to it.

**I know, I know, this was a long chapter. It was originally supposed to be 2 but I just really wanted to start this quest, and you know get to the little bit of Percabeth they I'm pretty sure is showing up next chapter! And the pics of Jillian's Porsche and Compass Necklace are on my profile, so check it out. Remember to **R&R**!**

**Luv Always 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now to the extremely awaited Chapter 7 well not really since chapter 6 was posted last night but id like to think everyone is as excited as I am for this chapter! **

**CHAPTER 7**

Three monsters, really? Could I be anymore unlucky? No, probably not.

Okay normally taking on three monsters, I'd freak, especially since there is one _dracaenae, _one_ empousai, _and none other then theMinotaur.

"Percy, take the Minotaur, I've got the other two," I yell, whipping out my iPod in one hand, a knife in the other. Quickly I press play on my iPod and it changes into my sword.

I charge towards the space in between them, but the empousai quickly moves to fill the space. I stab at her with my knife just getting her left arm. She tries to bite me, but I roll to the side, missing getting bitten by inches.

"It is hopeless child of Olympus, you fight a loosing battle," screeches the dracaenae. I take that as my hint to charge her. I catch her off balance, but she is able to block my strike with her spear. We battle spear on sword, I occasionally get a good jab in. She has cuts in at least 10 places but refuses to die. With one lucky shot I chop off her arm that held the spear and she is momentarily distracted.

I take this chance to finish off the empousai coming straight for me, she dodges my first swing, but I catch her unguarded left side and stab my knife into her. I leave my knife and just turn around in time to see the dracaenae stab me high in the left arm. My sword drops, and I'm blinded by the pain.

Even though the dracaenae is weaponless she comes at me. Waiting until the last second, I land a kick square in her stomach. This gives me enough time to yank the spear out of my arm.

I don't look at the wound, instead I use my new weapon to kill the dracaenae. She too dissolves into dust.

I look to Percy, he is winning his fight, he doesn't need my help at this very second. So I take this chance to look at the cut in my left arm.

I don't think cut properly describes it. It looks like a hole in my arm. It appears that just blood is gushing from the wound, so I rip a piece off the bottom of my shirt and tie it around my arm. I pull my sleeve over the make shift bandage and go to help Percy finish off the nasty beast.

Percy can't seem to get under his guard so, since I'm pretty small I rush him. Ducking underneath his blow that was meant for Percy, I stab him in the heart. He disappears.

"Percy, lets get the Hades out of here," I say, urgent to get into my car.

"I'm not arguing," responds Percy.

I stand outside the window, my back to the car, when Percy's expression makes me freeze.

"What," I almost scream at him. What else could there possibly be. He just stares at the window with his eyes closed. Eyes closed…?

Medusa! Really, can't I catch a break?

With hesitating I swing my sword through the open car window. I wait to hear the thud, that signals my swing was on target. I had perfect aim.

I open the door and Medusa's head rolls to my feet.

"Percy, get rid of that, please," I beg him. Its terrible, make my wound look like a paper cut.

Percy wraps the head with his T-shirt, and puts it on the back seat of the car.

"If that thing makes a mess in my new car, you will scrub this thing spotless," I threaten Percy.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirks.

"Get in the car, Jackson, I want to get as far away from here as possible." He gets in the car without further discussion, smart boy.

"Why are you in the driver's seat?" Clearly there is a misunderstanding here.

"I'm driving." He gives me the same look I give him when he's being stupid.

"No, your not I am." I push him into the passenger, and show him my new license.

"Have you ever driven before?"

"Of course not. I turned 16 yesterday." I turn on the ignition.

"Jillian, is this really a good idea?"

"Shut up Runt." And I floor it.

We drive in silence for an hour, just watching the scenery. Then I ask a question I've been avoiding since he told me about her.

"So Percy, what's Annabeth like?" I ask, my voice quiet, hoping he has something to share.

"Well, she has these great grey eyes, which makes her a daughter of Athena. And she's really smart and stubborn." He tells me. I can tell he's straining to remember anything about her.

"Percy, if she's a daughter of Athena those are a given." I say this calmly trying not to set him off. I know his loss of memory drives him crazy.

"I know she is, but that's all I can remember, okay?" He's angry with me now.

"I know Percy, that's fine.' It hits me just then, a memory of Percy's, one he probably hasn't remembered yet. ' Percy, what if I could help you remember a little else, would you be willing to take a little detour?"

"A detour?"

"Yes, a detour, a visit to somewhere along the way, a short pit stop. Any of those works."

"I know what a detour is, and yes. If it well help me remember Annabeth I'll do anything."

"Awwwww. Thats so sweet." He such a hopeless romantic. I just love it. His face flushes a deep red. Oh my big brother, blushing. A sight no one should miss.

"Jillian…'His tone is warning. 'Where are we going?"

"Oh we're headed to Vegas."

I weave threw the streets of Vegas, looking for the place in his memory. Its on a dead end road. So I drive around aimlessly hoping I get lost and find the place. After driving around for at least half an hour we pull up in front of the place I've been looking for.

The Lotus Hotel and Casino! We are going to have some fun.

"Percy, we're here!" I tell him. I'm majorly excited for this!

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

"Yes, does it ring a bell?"

"Not really."

"Come on lets go then!" I grab Percy by the hand and pull him through the doors. The sheer enormity of the place. The lobby was a giant game room. I try to look more but Percy's memories are coming flooding back. They disorient me, and I begin to fall but Percy catches me.

"You okay?'" He asks his face and voice full of concern.

"Yea, fine. You remember?" I stand up, but I'm still wobbly.

"How about we sit down."

"Can we?" Percy leads me to a bench under an enormous water fountain. Just sitting near the water gives me strength. I place one hand in the water, and then I question Percy.

"What do you remember about this place?"

"Everything." The smile on his face is a mile wide. I knew I made the right choice bringing him here.

"Details, Percy details."

"Okay," he says, and starts talking about everything he remembers. How he met a guy, Disco Darrin, who thought it was 1977, and that Grover, his bet friend who's a satyr, thought he was just another human in a reverse hunting video game. And he told me about Annabeth. So very much about Annabeth. How she chose the National Geographic channel out of thousands to watch. And how she found the 3-D Sims game that let her design her own city. And how the only way to bring her back to reality was to talk to her about spiders.

We talk for I don't how long, when a bellman walks up to us and asks us if we received our Lotus Cash Cards yet. We hadn't so he hands them to us, plus a room key. We head upstairs to room 4001. And when we walk threw the doors I almost pass out from the eruption of memories coming from Percy's mind.

"Jillian, this was our room," he whispers, like he's trying not to disturb anything.

"Wow, its amazing."

"I've never felt this close to her before."

"Percy, I have an idea, just don't go crazy when I tell you about it."

"Okay?"

"First you need to tell me exactly what you remembered, well not all the little details, but what quest it was from, how old you were, something like that okay?"

"Yes, it was this quest I remember. Almost all of it now, just the beginning and end are a little fuzzy. The parts when we are at Camp Half-Blood."

"So you remember all the places you visited?"

"Yes, I think."

"Do you want to visit them, get more memories back?"

"No, I want to see Annabeth."

"Well, then give me a couple minutes and I just may be able to grant your wish."

"Okay." He sits patiently on the couch as I walk over to the sink. It has a spray nozzle which should work perfect.

"Percy, be quiet and stay on the couch until I give you your cue."

"My cue?"

"You'll figure it out."

I turn on the faucet, and grab the spray nozzle, wedging it in between to plants so it stays upright. I creates a mist, and the light from the window should create the perfect rainbow.

"Oh goddess, accept our offering," I say and I throw one gold drachma into the mist. It disappears in a shimmer of gold mist.

"Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood," I request. This mist shimmers and she appears.

She is sitting by a lake, on the beach weeping.

"Annabeth," I call. Her head whips around, her knife drawn ready to attack.

"You can't kill me, its just an Iris-message," I say teasingly. I get a stern look from Percy. One that says this is no time for teasing.

"Do I know you?" She asks me, ready to slash the mist at a seconds notice.

"No, but I've heard a lot about you, and I carry an important message."

"Get on with it," she huffs, expecting bad news.

"Don't be such a downer. Oh and I'm Jillian by the way. I'd shake hands with you but it just an illusion."

"I need to know this because?" I hear Percy stifle a laugh in the background. I whip my head around and give him a stern look.

"I think we'll be great friends."

"Thats the reason you Iris-messaged me. To look for a friend."

"Well, I also called to tell you I found something of yours."

"Something of mine?"

"Yes, at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, room 4001 to be exact."

"But thats where Percy and I stayed on our first quest."

"So I heard. Well, since he looks like he is going to kill me now, I'll let you talk to him."

"Talk to him?"

"Percy of course."

"Percy?" Her face was filled with pure elation. It was the picture of true love. Ahhh, young love, I just love it!

Percy walks into view, and Annabeth starts weeping.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy says smiling. I duck out of the picture but stay within ear shot. If I gave them total privacy I know Aphrodite would kill me. Or maybe I just need an excuse to snoop, I really don't care.

"Seaweed Brain."

'Wise Girl."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Where are you?"

"Where Jillian told you, at the Lotus."

"Jillian?"

"My sister."

"Okay, when will I see you again?"

"Soon, we are on our way to Camp Half Blood."

"Let me meet you half way."

"No," I yell from the background. I run into view. "Two children of the Big Three attract enough monsters, we don't need a third. With my luck you two would be having your reunion scene and we get attacked by monsters at the same time."

"But, I can't wait any longer."

"Annabeth, I promise you. I will get him there as fast as humanly possible."

"What if I send Nico?"

"Nico?"

"Nico DiAngelo. He can shadow travel you here."

"What about my car?"

"Your car?"

"Jillian just got a turquoise Porsche for her 16th birthday," Percy chimes in.

"I think you can shadow travel in a car. Let me just go get Nico." Annabeth runs off and the Iris-message follows her.

She runs to a cabin made of what looks like skulls, and knocks.

"Nico, Nico get up. I need to talk to you right now."

"Okay, gods I'm coming," Nico responds clearly angry that he was woken up this early.

He steps out the front door, takes one look at the scene before him and freezes.

"Annabeth explain," he says simply. So Annabeth tells him everything.

"So will you please go get them, and her car?" Annabeth begs.

"A car?"

"Jillian's turquoise Porsche."

"Do I get to drive?" I cringe, he must be only fourteen.

"If you can get us to Camp Half-Blood in one piece then yes, but I call shot gun." I tell him.

"Then I'm on my way," he says. He winks at Annabeth, and is suddenly standing next to us.

"Hi, I'm Nico," he introduces himself.

"I'm Jillian, now come on before Annabeth and Percy die of in-patience."

"Take my hand."

"Uhhh…"

"Its the only way to shadow travel."

"My car?"

"Right, come on Percy."

"Annabeth, we'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay?" Percy tells her as calm as he can be, but the anticipation is making him crazy.

"I love you," says Annabeth.

"I love you too," Percy responds.

"Save the mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff for when you see each other in like two minutes." I say grabbing Percy by he hand and drag him out of the room.

We all run at top speed through the casino and out the front doors. My car is parked out front, and we all hop in.

Nico gets behind the wheel and starts up the car.

"If you crash this car, death will have a whole new meaning," I tell him.

"Calm down, its a car." Then he floors it straight at tree.

Right before impact we disappear. Then suddenly, we are there, in Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth rushes over to Percy, and they start hugging and kissing.

I feel uncomfortable so I walk towards the big house at the other end of camp.

I get to the steps, and start to climb them. Once I reach the top I see them. A man in a wheelchair and a man who looks barely sober playing cards. I walk over to them.

"Well, well, well, it seems my favorite niece has finally made it back home," says the man who was barely sober.

The memories come flooding back. Like a tidal wave, bent on drowning me. I try to stand but I fall. When my head hits the floor boards I go unconscious.

**This extremely long chapter is over, sadly. I just want to keep on writing but its a school night so I must say goodbye everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you thought about it. I know some of you may have wanted some very cool quest for Percy and Jillian, but I really just wanted a Percabeth reunion, which will be the focus of the next chapter, I think. And don't worry there is more action to come, because they still have Jillian and Percy's prophecy! YEAH!**

**Luv Always 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey to all my super UHMAZING readers! I know, another chapter already, I'm spoiling you all. ;) Hope you love this chapter too!**

CHAPTER 8

When I wake up I'm alone, thank the gods. I sit up and look around the small area I'm in. I'm guessing I'm in the infirmary.

Just then someone walks through the curtain. It's the man that was in the wheelchair, except I know his name, Chiron.

"I see you've awaken child, and just in time for the Council," says Chiron.

"I'm coming," I say, quickly throwing on the clothes folded at the end of my bed and following Chiron out the door.

He leads me to the rec-room, where campers are seated around a Ping-Pong table.

"Everyone, please welcome returning camper, Jillian," announces Chiron. I wave to everyone.

Someone raises their hand, and says, "What do you mean returning, no of us recognize her."

"None of you should, except maybe Annabeth."

"Me, why me?" Annabeth asks, clearly confused.

"She was your sister."

"My sister, but she is Percy's sister."

"Yes, she is both. That is what we have come here to discuss. Jillian why don't you tell everyone your story."

"Chiron," I say. "I don't remember anything."

"You do child, you do know."

"Can I just say what I remember?"

"Yes, begin."

"I remember spending my summers here, playing Capture the Flag, but I'm sorry I don't remember any of you. I spent 6 summers here, and I was young. My first summer was when I was 7. Thats all I remember Chiron, sorry."

"It is fine, now why don't you all introduce yourselves."

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares," says a girl probably twice my size.

"Chris, son of Hermes," the boy to Clarisee's right says. They're holding hands.

They all go around saying their name. Connor, Travis,Pollux, Piper, Leo, Butch, Nico, Thalia Clovis, Will, Lou Ellen, Miranda, Rachel. Percy and Annabeth don't bother saying anything.

Jason says his name last. Introducing himself, he really doesn't remember me.

"Jason, you really don't remember me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Should I?"

"I was your best friend."

"Jillian, I'm really sorry but I'm with Piper-."

"Not your girlfriend, your best friend. You were dating Reyna. Its sad to say she's moved on. It will really be a tragic loss." I roll my eyes at the thought of Reyna.

"And back to the important stuff, how is Jillian a demigod, but a daughter of Poseidon and Athena," asks the girl I think is Thalia. She looks like Jason, probably another child of the Big 3.

"I wish I knew,' I tell her.

"That is why I have called you here. To explain to Jillian and everyone else," begins Chiron. "Sixteen years ago Apollo got a glimpse at the next Great Prophecy, he new about the seven half-bloods, and shared this with the gods. They took this opportunity to do a little experiment. They decided to and create two Children of Olympus. They picked two unlikely matches to be their parents and then everyone else gave the children powers as well. Creating the two most powerful half-bloods to ever walk the Earth. One of them is here, the other is lost. The gods tried a plan similar to the switch with Percy and Jason. Jillian spent her first 6 years here, and the other spent that time at the Roman camp. Then they switched, but something happened along the way and they did not arrive. Any questions on this matter?" I'm in complete shock. The most powerful half-blood to ever walk to Earth? Me, really?

"Wait, so I can't date her," asks the one I think is Connor. He winks at me. No thank you. I look to Chiron for help.

"You may Connor, she is only related to children of Athena and Poseidon, the others just shared their powers. But I suggest asking her first, from what Percy has told she could kick your ass." Chiron tells Connor, giving him a knowing look. I shoot Chiron a thankful glance.

"Any other question," ask Chiron. No one raises a hand. "Then on to the next matter. A quest was issued to Jillian back at the Roman camp. Will you please read the Prophecy Jillian?"

"_6 of the chosen will finally meet,_

_the icy one the must defeat._

_Free the seventh from a timeless sleep,_

_the jailor, you too must reap._

_Hearts or minds one shall mend,_

_not without foes and a lost friend."_

"It is clear who four of the chosen are, but I'm not sure about the other two. But I have my guesses."

"I know who they are. Percy and Annabeth shall join me, Piper, Jason and Leo." I tell everyone.

"Are you sure," asks Nico, a son of Hades? "I don't think Percy would be in two Great Prophecies."

"Positive, the oracle gave me the quest with Percy present, and it only makes sense for Annabeth to come along." I tell him, I'm not wrong.

"Okay," he huffs in defeat.

"You must prepare for your quest, the six of you. Any more questions," asks Chiron again. Complete silence, and everyone leaves except the other five plus Nico and Thalia.

"Come on, we need to strategize," announces Annabeth. So we all sit around the table, closing in the circle.

"Does anyone know where we are going," asks Jason.

"I think we need to go north to Canada. To visit Khoine, she's the goddess of snow and ice right?" I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

"So tomorrow we leave for Canada?"asks Percy.

"I guess so," says Piper. Then we all get up and leave. Percy and Annabeth hold hands, and go off to be alone. Thalia, Nico, Leo and Piper walk away together, laughing. Leaving Jason and I alone.

"Jillian, can we talk?" asks Jason.

"Sure," I respond. I lead him back to the Poseidon cabin, and we go inside. We sit next to each other on my bed.

"I do remember you.'

"You do?" I confused and relieved.

"Yes, I just had to say that for Piper's sake. I'll tell her later, but I couldn't suddenly remember my mysterious and hot best friend from far, far away." I blush, because he called me hot, but still I laugh at his attempt at a joke. Just like old times I see.

"Okay, you really had me worried for a second. I thought I lost my best friend again."

"Nope, still here." He winks at me. "But what about Reyna?"

"She drowned her sorrows in a son of Apollo's lips, sorry." His face shows a little pain. "Sorry, that was harsh."

"Nah, it wasn't."

"Besides Piper seems like such a better girlfriend then Reyna ever was to you."

"Yea, she's the best."

The conch shell blows signaling curfew.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." He hugs me and leaves, headed back to his cabin.

Alone finally, but Percy comes in a minute later.

"Percy, I'm going to the beach," I tell him. And run out the door just wanting to be alone.

I run and run, getting lost several times along the way, but finally make it to the beach. I look around for a tree similar to my tree back in California. I find one and curl up under it.

Thats when I let what Chiron told me sink in, and I burst into tears.

I'm a science project. Not a product of love, just an experiment. One to save the gods asses too. Just a pawn of the gods.

I cry until my tears run dry, and then I head back to my cabin and pass out cold.

**Okay, what do you think? Do you like my little twist? Very sneaky of me I know. Just when Jillian was getting used to her life. Oh well, she'll live, maybe. ;)**

**Also, very soon I'm going to introduce my own original character and I have no idea what to name her. Review or PM me to give your name ideas! (And no, she is not the seventh from the quest. That name is already picked out!) Please review!**

**Luv Always**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Very exciting news, I finally figured out where this story is going! So updates should be more frequent, hopefully! My goals is to finish this story by the time the actual Son of Neptune comes out, but that probably isn't going to happen. One can only wish. I also have an idea for a sequel, YAY!**

**Any here is Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

I wake up to someone shaking me, Percy. Damn him, does he have to wake me up so early.

Grudgingly I get out of bed, and get dressed. I run outside and meet everyone. They are standing next to a van that advertises strawberries, weird. I glance at Percy, and he gives me the I'll-tell-you-later-look.

"I'll drive," I offer, and hop into the front seat. Chiron walks up to the open window and hands me the keys. "I wish you all good luck," he tells me. "Thank you, Chiron, for everything."

I start the car, and we pull out. We all yell goodbye, and we are on our way.

Leo sits up front with me, while the two happy couples giggle in back.

"So how does it feel to be the most powerful half blood ever?" he asks me jokingly.

"It sucks," I respond.

"Sucks, I'm pretty sure that would be awesome. You have so much power. You can like cream anyone, cuz you like target their weakness."

"Yeah, but I'm just a science experiment. A weapon to save the gods."

"Well at least you weren't created by like a mad scientist or something, then we'd have real trouble on our hands." I laugh at his attempt at a joke.

"Yes, real trouble I would be," I smirk.

"Woah, don't go all crazy on me."

"Who knows maybe one day I will go crazy," I joke. He just stares at me, not quite understanding that it was a joke. "I'm kidding Leo, gods, lighten up."

"Oh, I'm perfectly light, just when you start talking about going crazy it kinda freaks me out."

"I promise, I will not go crazy."

"Swear, on the River Styx."

"Your taking this way to far. Do you really think I'll lose it someday?"

"No, but I just want to hear you say it."

"Fine," I huff, and stick my tongue out at him.

"I swear on the River Styx I will not go crazy."

"Good," he smirks.

The conversation ends there. I drive for 5 hours and finally pull into a rest stop.

"Its someone else's turn to drive," I say, effectively waking up the 5 sleeping half bloods.

"I'll drive," mumbles Percy.

"Oh no you won't, you're still half asleep, let someone else," I tell him sternly.

"How bout we go get something to eat and then I'll drive," he quickly counters. I guess he's not as tired as I thought.

"Okay."

We all pile out of the van and walk into the rest stop. It's as big as rest stops go, with 3 floors and what looks like a motel next door. We all go inside and get in line at a food stand. Piper and I go stand in line at Burger King.

We order our food, and are waiting in line when a scream comes from somewhere above us. We run to the spot we know we heard someone scream.

And there, leaning over a girl I've never seen before are, the gorgons. Yes, all three of them, how I don't know. I killed her not that long ago. Well this should be fun I think.

"Now!" I yell, and Piper and I charge. I go straight for Medusa, right as I'm about to strike she whips her head around. I have to dive out of the way to avoid her eyes, and her stupid snake hair. I hear her coming up behind me, and I roll to my feet. I close my eyes and let my other senses take over.

I can hear her running full speed right at me. I stare at her with my eyes closed, right before I think she's about to crash right into me I jerk my sword forward and luckily stab her. Where I don't know.

She isn't immediately coming for me so I spin around and open my eyes. I see Piper and Annabeth taking on one gorgon and Percy and Leo fight another. I spin a round and almost send my sword through Jason's heart.

"Don't kill me," he says.

"Jason, help me finish her off, I'll keep her attention you get rid of her head, okay?"

"Got it," he winks at me.

I charge full speed at Medusa who is making her way back to the clearly unconscious girl. I whip my sword out and slash in front of me, hoping I hit my mark.

"Stop," Jason yells. I freeze, and open my eyes. Before me lays Medusa's head, and my sword is just a quick swing away from beheading the girl.

The others fight on, but they all seem fine.

"Jason, help me with her," I say. I grab her arms, and her takes her legs. We drag her behind a now abandoned sunglasses cart.

"Do you have any nectar?" Jason asks.

"Yeah," I respond and drizzle some of the liquid into her mouth. Her eyes pop open.

"Wh-where am I?" The girls asks me stuttering.

"You're safe," I say quietly. "Just rest, and it will all be okay." The girl who is around my age nods her head and closes her eyes.

"Jason, stay here, I'll be back in a second." He nods.

I rush to help my friends. One of the gorgons, Stheno, I think has Annabeth cornered. I see Percy meet Annabeth's eyes. She shakes her head. I look around for Piper, she has found another wounded demigod, who is right in the middle of the battle. She is trying to help her to safety, but its not going very well.

I run to Annabeth's aid. She is good, she must be. To be holding off a gorgon with just a knife.

I copy Annabeth and whip out one of my own knives. I throw it right at the gorgons back, and it hits her right to the left of what must be her spine. This doesn't kill her, but gives Annabeth just enough time to wedge her knife in the thing's heart. She too dissolves into dust.

I rush over to Annabeth, and see she is bleeding from a huge cut in her leg. She starts swaying and I catch her. I lay her down on the ground and feed her what is left of my ambrosia. She still lays there, eyes closed but the bleeding slows, and eventually stops. I move her out of the way, and turn around just in time to see the final gorgon disarm Percy. Percy? He's an amazing swordsman, how could this happen? Then I see it, the huge gash in his arm.

His search frantically for Annabeth, but don't find them. He finds mine instead. I nod to him, and he ducks just in time for the knife I throw to hit the gorgon in the heart.

It's over, this battle, has ended, finally. I look around and count the people who lay wounded, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and the two other girls. Piper and Jason are trying to help but I feel one of the girls, the one Piper is trying to help, fading. I rush over to her.

"Piper, we can't help her. I can feel it, she's gone." She just nods and goes to help Jason with the other girl. Hopefully this one can be saved.

I go to Percy, his gash is bleeding uncontrollably. I rip off the hem of my shirt and tie it around his arm.

"Percy, sorry I don't have any nectar of ambrosia left,"" I tell him apologetically.

"Its fine, I just have to find Annabeth," he says and stands up.

"Percy lie down, she's fine."

"No I just have to see her." He says and quickly looks for her. He sees her lying on the ground. And runs to her. He kneels beside her. Thats when I look away. I see Leo, he's struggling under the weight of one of the vendor carts things that fell on him.

"Hey look its Crazy Girl to the rescue." He jokes.

"Haha very funny. If you ever want to get out from under there you'll never call me that again."

"That can't be promised." He winks at me. I decide to ignore his little nickname for me and try to pull him out from underneath the cart. I tug and he's almost all the way out, except his foot gets stuck. I push the cart with all my strength, and finally Leo pulls his legs out from underneath it.

"Owwwwwwwww!" He screams when I touch his ankle. Its broken, I think.

"Come on Leo, I'll help you stand but we have to get outta here." I carefully pull him to his feet. He leans against me and I help him to the van. We are the last ones there, and Piper, being the only one who is uninjured enough to drive gets into the drivers seat and gets us on our way.

I look at my friends, many of the unconscious, laying around me in the back of the van.

Jason and I heal everyone as best we can, but we can only do so much.

"Jillian, go to sleep, you've been awake this entire time." Jason tells me.

"No, no I'm fine." I don't want to sleep fearing what might happen when I drift off.

"I'll take care of them, trust me." I'm too tired to disagree this time, and I lie down next to Jason, and immediately fall asleep.

In my dream I hear a voice, its the Oracle. She is mumbling something repeatedly. I concentrate hard and finally catch what she is saying.

"_The tagalong, the number eight,_

_Shall truly have the worst fate._

_Frozen in time, alone they stand,_

_The fate of Olympus in there hand._

_An impossible decision will end the strife,_

_A choice between love and life."_

Oh, great another prophecy. Suddenly, the voice switches to the one of my father.

"Child, lead them well. This prophecy is for you to share, if you wish."

"Father, who is the number eight?" I ask.

"Not the boy you soon will find."

"So it is one of us here?"

"I've already said to much."

"Father," I plead.

"Just don't forget your latest addition."

"Father, I don't understand."

"You soon shall, choose wisely child."

"I will Father, I promise."

My dreams continue, all memories from the past two days swirling in my head. I see the battle from Annabeth's eyes. I see the silent goodbye in Percy's eyes when she is cornered by the gorgon. Oh my gods, she really thought she was going to die. I see the battle from every perspective, including the now dead half blood. I feel her final breaths. When her heart stops my eyes flash open.

**Sooo? Whatdya think? Please review!**

**Luv Always**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola to all my lovely readers, this is a short chapter but I plan to update either later tonight or tomorrow so I figured you'd rather get a little preview then wait. So here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

I wake up completely out of breath. My latest dream shaking me to my core. Everyone around me is awake, chattering about our progress, and how we've somehow made it to Canada.

Annabeth and Percy look better, and after the events of the past couple days they will be inseparable. The new girl is still dead to the world. I ask if she's woken up yet, and get silent no's in response.

I touch her forehead, and its cool, so she mustn't be sick. A battle like that shouldn't keep her unconscious for this long. It worries me, I can't stand to watch another demigod die. Its like watching your younger sister get speared, which sadly I've seen before.

We drive along for another couple hours until we reach it, Quebec City. Home of the North Wind and Khoine. A huge castle like hotel appears, and I know we have arrived. Jason, who's driving, appears to know where we are going and he pulls right up to the valet service. The girl is still unconscious, and we can't leave her alone. I have no idea what to do.

"I'll stay with her," announce Leo. "Its not like they'll let me anywhere near Khoine or Boreas."

"What do you mean?" I ask puzzled, everyone else expect Percy seems to understand.

Leo makes a flame dance across his palm, amazing.

"That's amazing," I tell him completely awed.

"Wouldn't shock me if you had any power over fire," comments Leo.

"I don't know, probably not,' I say, hating him turning the attention to my powers. The conversation ends there.

The five of us walk confidently up to the penthouse. Its unlocked so we walk right in, Jason and Piper lead us up to the throne room. Just as I set one foot in the room they both yell stop, and yank me backwards, but its too late.

Then once frozen ice sculptures come to life, and prepare to defend their master.

"He must be one of them," I yell. Everyone nods in agreement. Then we charge, meeting the ice soldiers half way.

I hack away at ice, only injuring ones that I'm certain aren't the 7th half blood. I chop off legs, and arms, and only after completely disassembling one of the sculptures does it finally disappear.

It takes us the better part of half an hour to finish off most the ice soldiers. All that are left our four ice carvings, all which could be the missing demigod.

"Ah, I see you've narrowed down your choices, leaving only my finest soldiers," says Khoine who has appeared in front of us.

"Which one is he?" I almost scream at her.

"Don't yell at me dear," she responds as calmly as possible.

"I'll ask you one more time, which one is he?" I'm shaking with anger/

"I will not tell you." I stare at the statues, and my friends, and then it clicks.

"This is all your fault."

"What exactly is my fault, sweetie?"

"All this, me and the boy you have captured here were supposed to be the exchange between camps. Not Percy and Jason, they were the back up plan, because you messed with the gods."

"You must be mistak-."

"No, I'm not. I'm correct, and don't even try to deny it."

"Fine, I did it. I knew one day Gaea would rise, and you and this boy were the only ones who could save the gods. I'm very sorry, well not really, but this boy will not leave this room. He is a frozen statue, and is completely under my control."

"What is you were to you know, disappear?" Ugh, we could only wish.

"He'd become a servant of my father."

"So he can't escape?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, I guess we should be going now." I say with fake disappointment.

"Bye bye." She waves.

"NOW!" I yell, and we all charge Khoine. At least she was taken a little off guard, by this attack, but not much.

A blizzard quickly surrounds her like an shield. Jason, keeps shocking her but that appears to only stunning her for a few seconds.

And thats all percy need. Right after a lightning bolt hits her, he stabs at her with his sword. The golden ichor pours from the wound, and when her storm appears again it doesn't seem quite as thick. The other quickly follow suit, and I leave them because I have a more important job.

I look at the four creations, I don't know where to start so I pick at random.

I walk over to the one that is taller than I am by probably a foot and place my hand on the icy surface. Steam sizzles from around my hand, I guess Leo was right. Its no power like his, but this will have to do. I watch as the ice slowly melts away, and I see a boy probably my age wielding a sword. Carved into his sword are the words, _Tidalundo, _or Tidalwave, the same as me. This must be him.

I carefully place my hand on his head, and soon his head is defrosted, then his chest and arms, and when he's finally melted he collapses to the ground, unconscious.

He lays there, and I rush forward to help him. He's breathing at least, but thats the only sign he's living, except for the constant shivers that run up and down his body. I place my hand on his heart, and hear the steady beat. I let heat seep out of my hand into his body and soon the shivers stop. I feed him nectar and ambrosia, and look to my friends who are clearly winning this battle.

Khoine is barely standing, and I silently pray to my uncle, for him to create a prison for her. I wait, and finally I get the feeling Zeus has answered my prayers. I use all the energy left in my body to send her away, and immediately collapse.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! ;)**

**Luv Always**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This is chapter 11, YAY! I'm gonna start switching between my three OC's starting either this chapter or the next one so be on the look out. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

I wake with a start, and sit bolt upright. I'm in the back of the van laying next to the boy. I look around and see everyone asleep in the back accept for Annabeth who's driving.

I climb into the passenger seat, next to Annabeth. She just looks to see who it is and turns her head back to the road.

"Annabeth," I start, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure?" She responds questioning me.

"Well, you know who really popular have a book that goes along with it, a companion novel."

"Yeah"

"The night before we got to Canada I got what I think is a companion to the Great Prophecy." She looks at, checking to make sure I'm serious.

"Really?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, the prophecy was,

_The tagalong, the number eight,_

_Shall truly have the worst fate._

_Frozen in time, alone they stand,_

_The fate of Olympus in there hand._

_An impossible decision will end the strife,_

_A choice between love and life."_

"Wait, so who's number eight?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. My father also told me not to forget our latest additions, which Im assuming is the girl back there."

"Your father talked to you about the prophecy?"

"Yeah, thats how I kinda knew who we were looking for when we got to Canada."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes, he told me to choose wisely. Probably about sharing the New Prophecy."

"I hope so," she sighs.

"You hope so?"

"Yeah, I just hope he wasn't talking about some decision you might have to make."

"You think I'm the number eight?"

"No, you clearly will be our leader. So it can't be you, but there is still plenty of decisions you must make." I think she is telling the truth, I'm not positive though.

"Who do you think it is then?" Her face drops into a look of sadness.

"I… I think its Percy." Of course he's the first one she'd think of. They've been through so much together and now I've just burdened her with another way he could be taken form her. I'm so stupid.

"Percy, really?"

"Yes. What if Nico's right? What if Percy can't be part of 2 Great Prophecies?" Annabeth veers to the side of the road, and starts sobbing. She cries into her hands.

"Annabeth, hey, its gonna be okay. I don't think Percy will be number eight. I doubt he'll be the center of one Great Prophecy, and the center of the next one's companion."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do. He's going to be fine, and so are you." She looks up, wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry Jillian. I usually don't cry like that. Its just when disappeared I didn't know what to do, and just the thought of losing him again…"

"I get it, I love him too. He's the best brother ever." She just smiles.

"Oh yea, I forgot you two a siblings, well I guess we are too."

"I guess we are." I smile at my new friend and sister.

"Thanks Jillian."

"Hey, thats what friends are for."

"Of course. I guess you were right." I give her a look of confusion. "When you said you thought we'd be great friends, you were right." I smile.

"Annabeth, can we keep this between just you and me. I just don't want to freak the others out."

"Totally, I won't tell anyone, not even Percy." She says, winking at me.

"Okay you have to teach me how to wink, apparently I look like I have an eye twitch when I try to wink."

"Let me see," she says, and I wink at her. She bursts into a fit of laughter.

"You do."

"Hey, its not that funny."

"Yea, it kinda is." She just can't stop laughing. "How about I give you some lessons when we get back to camp?" She says as she restarts the van and pulls back on to the road.

"Thanks."

We talk, and talk about random things, until we find a subject that we both could talk for hours about, architecture. Well Annabeth loves it, by I prefer the interior design aspect, but the two subjects are close enough together where we can talk about our most favorite things in the world without boring one another. We joke about opening a company together, Athena Architecture and Interior Design. Our mother would love it. We talk, just the two us, as the others sleep until we reach New Hampshire, where I drive to New York.

No monsters one the way back, I'm impressed. Its probably two in the morning when I drive through the invisible wall that separates Camp Half-Blood from the real world.

Chiron welcomes us and after we help bring the two, still unconscious demigods to the infirmary, he sends us to our cabins. Percy and I stumble blindly back our cabin, and fall asleep the minute our heads touch the pillow.

**I know this was a super short chapter but I really wanted to show the whole Annabeth-Jillian BFF thing so everything makes sense later in the story. Sorry for this filler, instead of one with real content. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**Luv Always**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! Okay I'm just gonna shut up and let u guys read!**

Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning exhausted. But that doesn't mean I get to stay in bed all day. We have am meeting in… I look at the clock, 5 minutes! I rush around the cabin and gets dressed then I sprint for the Big House.

Everyone is already there, and quickly I take my seat next to Percy. Everyone from the last meeting is here so I'm assuming the two newbies are still unconscious.

We tell our story, and move on to the next order of business, the new campers. The girl was claimed by Hades apparently, while the boy remains unclaimed. They will stay in the infirmary until they are better then move into their respective cabins.

"Speaking of cabins," announces Chiron. "I think that a new cabin must be built, one for the Child of Olympus." Everyone nods in agreement. "Annabeth, you and Jillian shall design this cabin quickly so construction can start later today. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone leaves, and Annabeth and I head back to her cabin. We sketch for an hour and finally decide on a design. A circular first floor with fourteen windows, one for each Olympic god and goddess plus Hestia and Hades, I couldn't just leave those two out. Around each window is a sort of shrine to each god/goddess. In the center of the room is a huge fountain that I can use to make Iris messages. There are huge glass doors that lead out to a garden. The Demeter kids agreed to help me design it. Next to the doors, inside the cabin is a spiral staircase that leads to my room. Its my bedroom, an office, a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, which takes up half the space. The other half is my closet, well closet plus design studio plus drawing room. Its amazing! The third floor is for the other Child of Olympus, and the fourth floor is the armory. Its gigantic, and has every weapon imaginable. It may be a little over the top but its perfect!

We hand over the blueprints to the Hephaestus kids and the construction begins right next to the lake.

It takes two days to build my new cabin, and by the time I've moved in the new girl has finally woken up.

I follow my friends to the infirmary, and there the girls sits, dressed similarly to Nico. You can easily tell they're related.

We go around saying our names, and we find out her name is Arianna. I show her to her cabin and introduce her to her brother.

"My cabin is the one with the Empire State Building on it, if you need anything," I tell her.

"I think I can figure it out for myself," she snaps at me.

"Okay, I'm going now. Bye," I say walking backwards carefully, trying not to set her off anymore.

"Bye." She says literally pushing me out the door. Well, she's nice.

I go to check on the boy. He hasn't moved an inch since he got here, how long ago? A day, two? I don't know but I'm worried.

Even if I only met him days ago I feel terrible watching him lie here, lifeless. His mind is active though, his thoughts are screaming to be heard, trying to tell me something I think, so I give in, I listen.

His thoughts are a jumbled mess, so I sit down. Now I can focus on his thoughts and not trying to stay on my feet. I relax and let all his thoughts wash over me. Slowly they begin to make sense.

"_Stop," I scream. Her staff hits me in the temple. The pain is so terrible, I'd cry if I could. My hands are tied above my head, and I hang from the ceiling like a piñata. I'd fight but my arms and legs are bound to my body. She whacks me repeatedly with the force of a blizzard. She is the goddess of ice and snow after all._

His dreams terrify me, they make my life seem regular.

_These are not my dreams. These are memories. _

What? I'm so terribly confused. Did he just answer my thoughts?

_I did._

Okay this is getting creepier by the second. I quickly stand up, and run for the door. This is too much for one person to handle. Right as I step threw the doorway his voice screams at me.

_Stop! Don't go! _

I look back to him. He still lays perfectly still on the bed, not moving.I can feel his life aura fading.

"Chiron," I scream. I rush to the boy's bedside. He's burning with fever.The centaur races into the room. He rushes to the boy.

"Jillian, go I'll do what I can," he tells shoving me towards the door.

"Chiron, no. I could hear his thoughts. Please let me stay." I beg Chiron.

"Fine, but don't get in my way."I just nod my head, and go stand by the window.

I wait and wait but his thoughts don't come. I look to Chiron and he wears a determined look on his face. This is not going well.

'Lord Apollo, please help him. He doesn't deserve to die this way.' I silently pray. I get his response in my thoughts.

'_Child I have given you the powers of healing, use them.' He tells me._

'Lord Apollo, I can't.'

'_Just call me Apollo.'_

'Apollo, I have no idea what I'm doing.'

'_Try.' _

I concentrate, and I see the boy, walking down the street towards DOA Recording Studios. He gets closer with every step. I push him backwards, but he freezes in place. I make the street longer and longer, distancing us from DOA. When I can't make the street any longer, I turn a corner and push him in the opposite direction. He falls, but quickly gets up, brushes off his black shorts and walks in the opposite direction of DOA.

Crisis averted, I think. I look to Chiron for conformation, and he smiles.

"That was amazing," he tells me. I turn red and look at my feet. He laughs and walks out of the room.

I look over to the boy, he still laying there. I'm about look away when I see his eyes flutter.

**Okay, I know I broke my promise. This was another filler chapter but, you'll live. Remember R&R!**

**Luv Always**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated any sooner but ive had like zero free time so enjoy**

Chapter 13

**Jillian's POV**

His eyes open, and they're a beautiful blue. They stare into my green ones with such intensity it scares me.

He tries to sit up, but I have to help him.

"Thanks," he says in a ragged voice. He's British, thats a first.

"No problem," I tell him, smiling.

"Uh, where am I?" He asks looking around.

"You're Camp Half-Blood." He looks at me hoping for a better explanation. "Its on Long Island."

"Long Island?"

"New York."

"Wait as in America?"

"Yeah, America."

"But I was just…"

"In Canada."

"Canada?"

"Its about a 12 hour drive from here."

"I was frozen there, as a statue."

"I know, and then we rescued you."

"We?"

"Me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo. Well Arianna was there too except she was kinda unconscious."

"Okay, slow down. Who?"

"Me,' he gives me a questioning look. 'I'm Jillian. My brother Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, my best friend Jason, his girlfriend Piper, and their best friend Leo, and Arianna."

"No idea, sorry."

"Okay do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Zeus."

"Cool! Do you want to see Camp?"

"Sure." He says and stands up. He almost falls down right away. I catch him though. "Thanks," he says.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." He tells me, and determinedly walks to the door.

I lead him to the mess hall where everyone is eating lunch. They all turn to stare at us when we take seats next to Percy at the Poseidon table.

"Hey Percy," I say.

"Uh, hey Jillian. Who's uh your friend?"

"Oh, my friend. He's uh…"

"Andrew." Andrew finishes for me.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya.' He nods towards Andrew. 'Jillian, did you talk to Chiron about…"

"No, but I think he knows now." I say, looking over to the head table where Chiron sits staring at us. I just smile, and get a disapproving glare.

"So, Andrew you're a son of…?" ask Percy, changing the subject.

"Zeus." Andrew tells him.

"Oh, so you're Jason and Thalia's brother."

"Thalia?" Andrew asks, looking at me questioningly.

"Jason's sister." I explain simply.

"She's my sister too, right?" He asks me.

"Your half sister, but Thalia and Jason have to same mortal parent too." I tell him.

"Okay?"

"I know its confusing. I'm just starting to understand everything."

We talk for the remainder of breakfast. Which soon I find out isn't breakfast, but lunch.

I show Andrew around camp saving my cabin for last.

"And this is my cabin." I say pointing to it.

"Who's the god of skyscrapers?" He asks me, confused. I just laugh.

"No one, I'm a Child of Olympus. My parents are Poseidon and Athena."

"Wait you have two Olympian parents as well?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah I'm a son of Zeus and Hera."

"Then you're the other one." I mumble to myself. "Well I guess this is your cabin as well."

I lead him into the cabin, and up the stairs to his room.

"This is yours, but you'll have to talk to Annabeth about getting some furniture up here, sorry."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Annabeth." He says confidently walking towards the stairs. Right when he reaches the staircase he turns around and comes back. "If only I knew who she was." He jokes.

"Come on," I say grabbing his hand, and pulling him down the stairs.

We search for Annabeth, and find her dueling Percy in the sword fighting arena. We watch them brawl until Annabeth comes out on top. She kisses him, and soon it turns into a full out make-out session.

I look at Andrew's wide eyes and laugh. "They do that a lot," I whisper to them.

"You guys, cut it out. Your freaking out the newbie." I say, startling them both, so Annabeth falls on to the ground. They both turn bright red, which Andrew and I laugh at.

They both stand up putting an awkward distance between them.

"Hey, I'm Andrew. And I'm guessing your Annabeth." He jokes.

"Yeah, thats me." She says.

"Jillian said I needed to talk to you if I wanted furniture in my room."

"Oh, you're the other Child of Olympus."

"Yup."

"Come on, we'll go back to my cabin, and you can pick out some furniture."

The two of them walk off discussing what color to paint his bedroom or something.

"Want to get your ass kicked by your sister?" I challenge Percy.

"Oh bring it on, Baby Sis." He retorts.

"You might want to go grab your sword," I tell him, pointing at the sword that lies 4 feet away on the ground.

He grabs it and we start.

We circle each other trying to find the other's weakness. Percy strikes first, thinking that he's more powerful because of his size. But looks are very deceiving.

I easily block, and strike back. He is able to block but barely. I send strike after strike at Percy, in a pattern. Strike up, left and right. Instead of striking left which he was already moving to block I try a disarming maneuver and it works. His sword flies across the arena, and I sweep his legs out from under him. I point my sword at him, inches from his throat.

"I win," I boast.

"I know," Percy grumbles. I turn my sword back into an iPod, and offer him my hand. He takes it, and pulls me down so I'm sitting next to him.

"So, is cute British guy gonna ask you out or what?" he asks. I burst out laughing.

"I've known him for like 7 hours Perce, he could be like a serial killer or something." I joke.

"You seriously didn't see him making goo-goo eyes at you the entire time he was with you." I laugh.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, right. He's like in luv with you already. It must be one of your special powers from Aphrodite." He winks at me.

"You are not, emphasis on the not, funny," I joke.

"You know I am."

"Percy why am I getting dating advice for the guy who didn't want to tell me Annabeth was his girlfriend."

"You've changed me," he exaggerates.

"I will punch you." He just laughs, which earns him a punch in the arm.

"Ow," he squeals. And when I say squeal, I literally mean squeal.

"You sound like a six year old girl," I tease.

"I'm offended." I roll my eyes at him.

"Now about you and British boy, I think I'm gonna have to talk to the Aphrodite cabin and about playing match maker," he teases.

"Do you like that hand?" I ask pointing at his right hand.

"Yes." He tells me sternly.

"Then you won't speak of this, unless you want to known as the One Handed Hero." I tell him with the same tone, smiling at him menacingly.

He smiles at me, but I don't smile back. I hope he knows I'm serious. I give him my signature death glare, and I think he gets the message.

"Don't worry we've heard everything already," giggles a sing-song voice. I turn around and see who can only be the daughters of Aphrodite.

"You wouldn't…" I start.

"Oh we would," giggles who I'm guessing is their leader.

"If you say anything…" They all run off, giggling and whispering how this is going to be 'soooo much fun'.

"I'm going to kill them," I mutter, standing up quickly.

"Oh no you won't," Percy says grabbing me, and pulling me back down to sit beside him.

"Oh yes I will," I say fiercely trying to get up again, but this time Percy overpowers me. "Percy, if you know what's good for you, you will let go."

"Jillian, calm down. You're shaking." He tells me in a soothing tone.

"Well I'm kinda pissed."

"This shouldn't make you this angry." He's right, I need to calm down.

"But they're going to ruin my life," I whine.

"Hey, maybe something good will come out of this. Maybe your first boyfriend."

"First boyfriend?" I scoff.

"Second?" I shake my head. "Third?" Wrong again. "Fourth?" Maybe I've gotta a little Aphrodite in me after all. "Fifth?"

"Percy I'm not gonna tell you how many boyfriends I've had, that'd be weird." He rolls his eyes.

"If its more then ten I will personally kill you."

"Oh don't get your invincible underpants in a twist." Now I get a death glare. "Well I'm going to get ready for dinner." I tell him, and run for my cabin.

Please don't be there, please don't be there, I pray.

"Hey Jillian," calls Andrew. Why couldn't you answer my prayers once I say looking up at the sky.

"Hey Andrew," I call back.

"You've got to see this," he tells me excitedly. He leads me up a staircase opposite my own, and into his room.

It looks like something out on an Ikea catalog. Except for the jerseys everywhere. Its clear, he's a huge sports fan.

"The Red Sox?" I ask.

"Yeah, they're my favorite baseball."

"Why?" They're actually my favorite team too.

"I guess because it took so long for them to win a World Series, but no one gave up on them. They just came back year after year, hoping this would be the year. Its kinda inspirational, you know, since I've had to wait so long to live that maybe you all won't give up in me, and I'll get a chance to achieve greatness." I'm speechless.

"I won't give up on you, as long as you promise not to give up on me."

"Give up on you. I've known you for all of twelve hours maybe and I'm already amazed by you." He says sincerely. Only when I blush red, does he realize how romantically sappy that was.

"How about you show me the rest of the place?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"Sure." He shows me the rest of the normal half, and the special half has been turned into a gym of sorts. With a swimming pool,a fitness room, batting cages, and an indoor baseball diamond. It must be magical because there's no way all that fits under one roof.

"This is amazing," I tell him in awe.

"Thanks."

"Mind if I come swimming some time," I joke.

"Why not, I don't want to seem like a loner now do I?" He says sarcastically, and I laugh.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Definitely not."

"Come on,' I say grabbing his wrist. I drag him down the stairs and through the door into my room. 'Whatdya think?"

"Well I never pinned you as the girl who loves clothes but I guess I was wrong."

"That you were."

"So you design clothes too?"

"Yeah, one of my many talents." I wink at him.

"Well I'm in need of a new jumper. Do you fancy making me one?" he asks. I just stare at him extremely confused.

"What's a jumper? And what's so fancy about it?" I ask him seriously, and he bursts out laughing. "What's so funny about it?" I ask him.

" A jumper is what you call a sweatshirt, I think. And 'would you fancy' is like saying 'would you mind'."

"Oh, I feel so stupid right now."  
>"Don't. If I ever start talking gibberish tell me, its a habit."<p>

"And if you ever need a translation let me know."

"I will, Americans have confusing slang. Like Annabeth asked me 'if I got the picture' before. I asked her what picture she was talking about and she laughed. Apparently my ignorance if laughable." I laugh because he seriously funny.

" 'Get the picture' isn't slang, its an expression. Its like saying do you understand what I'm talking about. Do you see what I mean? I means something like that."

"Oh wow, I must seem really stupid."

"No," I tell him kinda sarcastically.

"You're using sarcasm, I'm not that stupid."

"I never said you're stupid." He just rolls his eyes in agreement.

"I have to go get changed for dinner, I'll meet you down stairs in a minute, kay?"

"See you then," he winks.

I run to get changed. I have to pick the perfect outfit. I grab my adorable lime green tank top and jean short-shorts, throw that on and pull my hair up in a messy bun.

I guess Percy was right, I wouldn't mind going out with him. He's so cute, and his eyes, oh his blue eyes. And he's so sweet and funny and just plain adorable. Maybe letting the Aphrodite girls play match maker won't be so bad after all.

"_Yay! You've finally realized your true feelings," shouts Aphrodite excitedly._

"_Aphrodite? What are you doing in my head?"_

"_Celebrating!" She shouts._

"_No need to give me a headache."_

"_Sorry,' she whispers. 'Go see Prince Charming, he's waiting for you downstairs."_

I run down the steps, and I see Andrew, looking as cute as ever in his Abercrombie clothes. This night is going to be perfect.

**okay does anyone else see where this is going or is it just me next chapter will be up soon since its pretty much written**

**Luv Always**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Chapter 14, the first one from the another OC's POV! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

**Andrew's POV**

Where is she? I've been waiting for like five minutes and I'm starving. She probably left already, I should just go. Then I hear it, her climbing down the stairs, and my heart skips a beat.

I turn around and see her smiling at me, she looks so amazingly beautiful.

"Let's go eat," I say, and lead the way out the door to the mess hall. We walk in silence. When we arrive at the mess hall we take our seats at our table, a new addition I guess since we sat with Percy earlier. Now its just us, and I'll probably make a fool of myself. She'll use some American expression and I'll just sit there stupidly.

If I only had the guts to ask her out. But I've only known her for twelve hours and If I did ask her out she'd think I was like a stalker or something. I will though, eventually. That's a promise.

We sit at our table and eat in silence until Chiron announces that Capture the Flag has been moved to Thursday night this week. That really gets her talking.

"Andrew, please tell me you know how to fight, like at least a little," she asks me. I stumble over the next words that come out of my mouth.

"Kind of, but I'm bit out of practice." I tell her, its quite embarrassing.

"Okay, it's fine. I can make you an amazing fighter in like 2 days."

"Really, that seem impossible." I highly doubt I could ever be as good as her.

"The only thing that is impossible is impossibility."

"Very inspirational."

"I know, we need to start tonight, we'll get you your weapon and start your training."

I hold up my wrist and show her my Red Sox's bracelet. I take it off and it transforms into a sword identical to hers.

"Oh I forgot you have the same sword as me, but we still need to practice. You have five years to make up in two days." She starts rambling about a training schedule, or something like that.

"Jillian, keep your hair on," I tell he exasperated. Her eyes go wide at my comment.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes are literally popping out of her head. I did it again, used my stupid British words and confused her.

"Sorry, its an expression, it's a lot like saying calm down," I tell her apologetically.

"Oh, okay. I guess I should say sorry, it's your first real night at camp and I'm bugging you about training. How about we watch a movie instead?" Yes, yes, one million times yes. I have to concentrate extremely hard on not letting a goofy smile cross my face. That would give me away for sure.

"Sure." I tell her.

"Cool, looks like Annabeth needs to talk to me about something, I'll see you later, kay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

I get up and start walking back to my cabin when Percy and Jason walk up to me.

"Andrew, you wanna come practice with us?" asks Percy.

"Sure," I say and follow them to the sword fighting arena.

At least I'll have practiced so I won't make a total fool of myself in front of Jillian.

Percy and Jason duel first. By the looks of it it's the first time they've ever fought. They spend the first couple minutes searching for the other's weakness. Percy makes the first move though. He strikes and Jason blocks, but Percy keeps pressing on Jason and he is forced to walk backwards. They edge more towards me and I have to jump out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

Jason is not weak though. Once he reaches the edge of the arena he starts coming at Percy. Percy firmly stands his ground. Clearly annoyed Jason tries what I assume to be the final trick up his sleeve. He rockets himself into the air and hovers ten feet above Percy. Like an eagle he dives down and strikes Percy. If Percy wasn't invulnerable then he would most likely be dead. Percy creates a water storm and soon he is fighting Jason at the same height. The two battle for 20 more minutes and eventually both fall to the ground exhausted.

"Did you just bring me here to show off, or do I actually get to fight?" I jokingly ask them. Percy laughs and gets up.

Jason yells go, and we start. Percy starts off very easy, moving sluggishly. I easily block and counter attack. Percy picks up the pace and I feel myself waking up. Everything around me ceases to exist, and it's just Percy and I. We duel and I can tell Percy is holding back. I'm glad for it because I'd be dead ten times over if he was trying hard.

Eventually Percy disarms me, and I raise up my hands in surrender.

"Andrew when was the last time you fought?" asks Percy, both Jason and him look impressed. I have no idea why though.

"Uh, when I was 11 I think," I say.

"Dude that was awesome," says Percy. They both give me 'bro hugs'. I think thats what the Americans call them.

We talk about sword fighting until I realize how late it is.

"Oh gods, sorry guys I've got to go," I tell them jumping to my feet. They each take a shoulder and push me back down so I'm again seated next to them.

"Does this abrupt exit have anything to do with a special girl," starts Jason.

"Who just happens to be your cabin mate?" Percy finishes for him. I stare at the ground, and they burst out laughing.

"Called it," jokes Percy, which gets him a high five from Jason.

"Now about this crush you've got on my little sister," Percy says sternly.

"And my best friend," Jason finishes. Man can they read minds too?

"Yes?" I ask sheepishly.

"If you break her heart I will personally kill you," threatens Jason.

"And I will gladly help him." Percy says menacingly.

"I would never," I tell them trying to sound sincere, but probably sound more scared then anything.

"Good," Jason says.

"Now go get her," says Percy clapping me on the back. Quickly I stand up and jog towards the cabin. I can't help but think that I've made two new friends.

I climb the stairs and see Jillian in her kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late, Percy and Jason were giving me a few pointers," I tell her apologetically.

"It's fine," she responds. "Come on, I already picked the movie."

She drags me into her living room and we both sit down on the couch. I can help but notice her proximity.

"Well, considering you were frozen for a while I'm guessing you've never seen this movie. It was all people talked about for like a year." She explains.

I look at the screen and she the word Twilight written across the screen. If only I knew what this movie was about.

I quietly suffer through the first half of the movie. Truthfully I do not see the appeal. But when the vampires start playing baseball Jillian yawns and leans her head on my shoulder. That was the highlight of the movie. Well, I never did see the ending because I quickly feel asleep right after her.

When I wake Jillian's head is still on my shoulder, and my arm is around her. I carefully move my arm back to its regular position not wanting to increase the awkwardness that already surrounds this situation. I moved just in time because she stirs. Carefully she sits up, and looks at me, confused.

"Morning sleepy head," I tell her, my tone light.

"Did I fall asleep during the movie?" she asks me.

"Yeah you did."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I fell asleep not two minutes after you did."

"Okay, either you were really tired or you thought the movie sucked. I guessing the latter."

"You guessed correctly." She laughs.

"Oh come on the movie wasn't that bad." I hear the joking tone in her voice.

"Its was awful."

"I know. I'm going to make you watch the rest with me." A little extra alone time with Jillian not a bad deal.

"Over my dead body."

"Whatever you say." She winks at me and walks towards her closet to get dressed.

I run upstairs and quickly get changed. Jillian apparently already left so I head down to the dining pavilion. She is sitting with Nico talking with him intently about something. I take my seat, but Jillian doesn't join me until breakfast is almost over.

"Andrew, I need to tell you something," she starts.

"I'm all ears."

"It's about the Great Prophecy, and the Doors of Death."

"Continue."

"Some souls are escaping. Mostly bad but a few good ones. We need to find those good souls and bring them here."

"We can do that. Who are we looking for?"

"You cannot tell anyone because we have to find them, just the two of us."

"I swear, my lips are sealed."

"We are looking for two former campers. Their names are…

**Very cliffy I know. Just a reminder that I need at least one review before chapter 15 goes up. **

**Luv Always**


	15. Chapter 15

**keeping the author's note short because it late and I'm supposed to be asleep, enjoy!**

Chapter 15

**Jillian's POV**

"There names are Silena and Charles. They both died in the Titan War last year."

"Why do we have to find them?" he asks intently.

"Chiron isn't sure how the others are going to react. I think he said Silena was an enemy spy."

"Then how exactly is she a good soul?" I think he's seriously starting to doubt my logic.

"She sacrificed herself and changed the course of the war."

"Oh, so where are we headed?"

"I have no idea." I need to tell him, about the whole mind reading thing. I've never heard his thoughts before but it's not like I was paying attention.

"Okay Andrew, I know I'm going to sound crazy but I can um, read minds," I finish quickly saying the last two words quietly.

"So you know what I am thinking right now?" he asks. His expression is a weird desperate look.

"No, I'm not very good at it," I say sheepishly. Some amazingly powerful half blood I am.

"Well, I'd love to confess that I have some awesome super power too but I'm out of luck." I stifle a laugh because I'm not exactly sure whether he is being serious or not.

He smiles so I'm guessing it was a joke.

"You probably have some kind of 'super power' too. We are the weapons of the gods after all."

"Weapons of the gods?"

"Do you want to short or long story?"

"Something tells me I don't have a choice."

"Good answer. And you're getting the short version. So 16 years ago Apollo got a sneak preview at the Great Prophecy and the gods decided to create some half bloods so they were prepared. So they did a science experiment and TA DA the two most powerful half bloods ever." I explain gesturing to us. He just stares at me mouth open wide.

"Come on." I say because Andrew clearly can't get over his shock alone. "We have 5 minutes to pack and get ready. _Don't I get to say goodbye?_ Yes, you can say goodbye but quickly. And you can't tell anyone what we are doing."

Quickly I run upstairs and pack my stuff. Did I just read his mind or did he talk to me? I'm so confused.

I pack everything without really paying attention, and go to say bye to my friends.

Piper, Leo and Jason let me off without questioning my quest. Annabeth is a totally different story. She doesn't believe a word of it. I give up on trying to convince her it's just some chore for the gods and tell her the truth.

I grab her arm and pull her far away from everyone else.

"Annabeth, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. And you can tell Percy because I'm guessing Andrew is telling him right about now," I explain in a whisper.

"Jillian cut to the chase," she whispers back impatiently.

"Chiron is sending Andrew and I to find Silena and Charlie." Her expression is completely unreadable. I give her a questioning look and she smiles.

"They escaped the Underworld?"

"Yeah, along with plenty of other evil souls."

"Do you think any other good souls escaped?"

"I wish I knew."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out."

"Annabeth, was Silena really an enemy spy?"

"Yeah but she sacrificed herself to save us."

"Okay, do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No, but I would search Manhattan first."

"Why?"

"They both died there. So if they came back to life…"

"Thats where they'd appear."

"Or they could be in Rome."

"Rome, really?" Did they have to pick an over seas country to appear in?

"Yes thats where I think the Doors of Death are. I'll do some research, and see what I can find out."

"Thanks Annabeth. See you when I get back." I walk away and when I'm about to round the corner I yell back to Annabeth, "Tell Percy I say bye." She nods her head and I smile.

I run to the Thalia's Pine and see Andrew waiting for me there. We cross the border and I see a garage which I assume holds my car. I take my keys out of my pocket and walk through the open door.

Surrounding and sitting on my car are a dozen_ dracaenae_. Are they obsessed with my car or something? Every time I leave my car alone they always end up nearby.

For once I don't have a plan, fighting them would be suicide because Andrew is so out of practice.

Andrew surprises me and charges. I'm am quick to follow him attacking as many _dracaenae _as possible. I didn't give him much credit, because for the limited training he's had he is an extraordinary fighter. We finish quickly and are soon on our way.

I drive and we zip through the streets of Manhattan. I use my compass necklace to guide us because my heart is set on finding them. Right when we appear to reach a specific location my necklace decides to point us in another direction. We are about to give up on it when finally we pull up in front of the Marriott Marquis in Time Square.

I leave my car with the valet giving the warning that if anything happens to my car happened to my car they would be in huge trouble.

I walk inside and see Andrew standing by the elevators, and staring straight up in amazement.

I grab his hand and we ride the elevator up to the seventh floor so we can check in.

We walk up to one of the many front desks and I ask if there are any open rooms.

"Oh you lucky doves there is one room left, Room 6802. You're going to love it," says the lay in an extremely high pitched voice. Did she just say lucky doves? I pray to the gods that was just a coincidence but I have a feeling Aphrodite had just checked us in. Seeing the room would confirm my suspicions.

We ride the elevator in silence, and Room 6802 is at the very end of a hallway with few doors on it.

I open up the door and my suspicions were confirmed. We were staying in the Presidential Suite. After a quick look around I know that I was definitely right because of the huge king sized bed and the suites lack of couches. Yes, Aphrodite was definitely having fun tonight.

**hope you liked it make sure to review**

**Luv Always**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy ;) I'm sorry but this is kinda a updated version of Chapter 16 because I had this idea and I had to change a part in the story. It's not a major part but in order for this all to work out one part had to be deleted. Sorry but now that I've once again figured out how this story is going to end the updates should be more frequent.**

**Chapter 16**

**Andrew's POV**

I look around the enormous room, the Presidential Suite is what I think they call it. There is only one bedroom which will obviously go to Jillian. I search for the couch I will spend the night on when I realize, there are no couches in this entire room. So I'd be either be sleeping on the floor or, -.

Jillian disrupts my thoughts and says, "Come on Andrew, I brought an amazing movie for us to watch." Something about the tone in her voice implies that I'm not going to think the movie is amazing.

I take my seat in an armchair next to Jillian, and she puts in the movie. New Moon flashes across the screen. There is something familiar about the music in the background. It isn't until the vampires face crosses the screen, do I finally realize what I have gotten myself in to.

"Oh no, I'm not watching this rubbish again," I say exasperated. Of all the movies she chooses to bring this one.

"Oh you certainly are watching this rubbish again," she says winking at me.

"I refuse."

"Starting in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 -," she starts trying hard not to laugh. Exactly when she's about to say 1 I snatch the remote from her hand. "Hey, give that back," she whines.

"Come and get it," I tease. I am a good quarter meter **(1 foot)** taller than her. I hold the remote above my head, and wave it around teasingly.

Apparently she is used to being so tiny that my teasing doesn't appear to bother her. She walks right up to me and feigns like she is about to jump but instead sweeps my legs out from under me. I fall hard, landing flat on my back, the wind getting knocked out of me. Jillian has my arms pinned above my head, clearly I have misjudged her strength. I can't help but notice how gorgeous she looks.

She grins mischievously and I can't help but notice how gorgeous she looks. Then hits play on the remote, and the horrid movie begins. She grins at my displeasure thinking she has won, but she is deeply mistaken.

She may be strong but I am stronger. I easily change our positions, and now her arms are pinned above her head. This brings a frown to her gorgeous face. Her sea green eyes are begging for mercy. Quickly I turn off the movie and smile down at her.

"Guess we're not watching that rubbish now, are we?" I ask superiorly.

"Yes, we are," she states determinedly. She struggles but cannot move.

Apparently she has one more trick up her sleeve because some how she escapes, either that or I'm not as strong as I thought.

She just grins and turns the movie back on. I smile, walk up to the TV and turn it completely off.

"Hey, I was watching that," she whines.

"Oh well, you'll just have to find some other way to occupy your time. Because I am not watching another vampire movie again in my lifetime."

"Come on New Moon isn't just about vampires, there are werewolves too."

"Exciting," I say with as little emotion as possible.

"Fine, I won't make you watch the movie tonight, but someday you will."

"Okay, 135 years from now I'll watch it with you."

"I'll mark my calender."

"It's a date."

That night I slept on the floor.

**I really hope you liked this version of it. Please REVIEW!**

**Luv Always**

**P.S. I'm so sorry that I just changed the story again. I got this really great idea so I had to get rid of the kiss, sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. Okay so I changed the last chapter a little bit. I know what you're all thinking, SHE'S CRAZY! Well the truth is I am totally insane. Just kidding, maybe. ;) Anyway, the whole Andrew and Jillian kiss never happened and Andrew never admitted his feelings to Jillian. I know I'm evil. :)**

**I also just realize I haven't used a disclaimer in like forever so….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, it all belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 17

**Arianna's POV**

Finally that sad excuse for a person is gone. I hate her. Her stupid perfection.

_***Flashback***_

_I'm lying next to Jace in a hotel bed. We need to leave but it just feels so right here, lying next to him. He leans over and kisses me._

"_I love you," he whispers in my ear._

"_I love you too," I tell him._

_**Later that day**_

_We are waiting in line for our ice cream at Dairy Queen, when Jace it snatched from my side._

_I turn around and see Medusa. Not her again. She throws Jace across the second floor, and all the mortals scream, quickly fleeing. _

_Her sisters attack me, and I lay helpless on the ground preparing to die. I'm ashamed, I didn't even put up a fight._

_Out of no where, I see six demigods appear. They all fight. The blonde boy and the girl with the green eyes run towards me._

_They give me something to drink. I ask where I am, and she tells me I'm safe and that it will all be okay. I close my eyes but I hear the girl leave, the blonde boy, Jason, stays behind._

_I drift in and out of consciousness._

"_Piper, we can't help him. I can feel it, he's gone." It was the girl with the green eyes. She was telling them to leave Jace behind. She gave up on him._

_I hate her is my last thought before I loose conciousness for a long time._

_***End Flashback***_

Camp is alright, I guess. I can see how Nico and I are related we are a lot alike. The others, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo and Piper, are all nice. I fit in with them okay, as well as any child of Hades can fit I guess.

I spend a lot of time a the sword arena since I'm much further behind on my training than everyone else. I improve, I guess.

After dinner I spend time with the six.

Percy and Jason are making bet on whether or not Jillian and Andrew will come back a couple. Jason thinks they will, but Percy thinks they won't. I really don't care. Annabeth and Piper soon get in on the debate and side with their boyfriends.

"You guys, Jillian isn't crazy. She's not going to go out with him. I don't even think she likes him that way," says Annabeth.

"Yea, when some of the Aphrodite girls started talking about playing match maker for them she was so angry she was shaking," adds Percy.

"But Andrew is like totally in to her," argues Jason.

"He is, she has to see it," says Piper.

"Jillian has a lot to worry about right now, I don't think she really wants a boyfriend," Annabeth announces.

"What does she have to worry about?" I ask. She is little miss perfect, powerful half-blood. She has boys falling for her left and right, she has nothing more to worry about than any of us.

"If you all don't agree with me I totally understand but I think Jillian should be our leader," Annabeth states.

Everyone nods in agreement, and I know I have no choice but to go along with it. I'd never win that battle.

We all talk about random things until dinner. We don't mention Jillian or Andrew or our impending deaths.

I sit in silence at dinner. After it's my turn for patrol. I've only been here a few days and this is my fifth shift watching Thalia's Pine. I sit at the bas of the tree and stare out in to the mortal world, nothing happens.

Ten minutes before my shift is over I see a boy, probably my age running towards camp. I sound the alarm and the Ares cabin runs to attack any monsters that may be pursuing him.

There are no monsters, and the boy makes it safely to camp. He is instantly claimed by Apollo, and whisked away by his cabin mates.

The only thing I catch is his name, Hale.

I practice extremely hard for days. I'm on duty, again, at Thalia's Pine when a turquoise porsche comes speeding to a stop. Two people I've never seen before climb out of the car. The car gets parked in the garage and soon Jillian and Andrew cross in to camp. They all head towards the Big House, and I watch as all the counslers file in. I wonder what is so special about these two new campers.

The monster appears out of no where. I don't even see it when it stabs me in the shoulder. I stumble backwards and I feel myself in the safety of camp. How did I even escape the borders? I drag myself towards the Big House, but I don't make it. I just collapse.

I awake in the infirmary, and the new boy, Hale, stands over me. He smiles and gives me a glass of nectar. I finish the glass and fall asleep yet again. Why does this always happen to me? I am always the one that ends up in the infirmary for a long time.

I wake up several times over the next couple days. Finally I wake up for good Chiron is standing over me.

"Arianna, you're very lucky. You had one of the most talented healers I've ever met help you," he tells me. Most talented? It must be her, Jillian.

"Do I have to go thank Little Miss Perfect?" I ask Chiron sarcastically. He gives me a puzzled look.

"You've been mistaken, Jillian didn't heal you. The new boy Hale did." What? He's one of the most talented healers Chiron's ever met. This is insane.

"Oh." Yup, that was my brilliant response.

I leave the infirmary to go find this Hale kid. I guess I owe him. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe I'll actually like the guy. That wouldn't be bad right?

I search the camp and finally see him talking to some girl. As I get closer I see who it is, Jillian. Oh my gods she ruins everything.

**One word: REVIEW!**

**Luv Always**

**P.S. I need one review before I post the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been such a long time since I've updated but these next couple chapter should be pretty quick because all I have to do is edit! Hope you enjoy!**

**Jillian's POV**

I wait outside the Apollo cabin for the new boy Hale to walk out. When he finally does I run up to him.

"Hale, Chiron wants to talk to us about something," I say quickly.

"K," is all he says.

We walk towards the Big House and I can't help but notice how extremely hot he looks. He has shaggy blonde hair. He looks like you're stereotypical California guy. Okay and maybe the fact that he was shirtless and you could clearly see his six pack was the reason I was drooling.

I know what you're thinking, you're in love with Andrew. Well let's just say I don't think thats going to work out no matter how many times I flirt with him or when our lips are so close we're practically kissing but he doesn't get it. I think he can see through everything but my heart.

I mean take the other day for example.

_*Flashback*_

_We're sitting in my car driving around NYC after the awkward night in the hotel. I'm driving and well I don't think the passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. His dark brown hair was spiked up with hair gel, and he was telling me this story from when he lived in England. I look at him and I count the colors in his eyes. They're this bright blue color but you can see hints of grey and black in them._

_Somehow I conversations turn to love. _

"_I'll never fall in love," he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. I laugh cause I hope he's wrong._

_*End Flashback*_

So yeah I don't think my chances with Andrew are very good considering 'he'll never fall in love'.I'm not giving up on him though, he might come through one day.

Hale and I walk up the steps to the Big House and find Chiron waiting for us.

"Welcome you two. I have a favor to ask of you Hale," says Chiron.

"What?" asks Hale.

"You're one of the most talented healers I've ever met. I was hoping you would pass along some of your knowledge to Jillian."

"I guess I could do that," he agrees winking at me, and I giggle.

"Perfect! Now off to your training," Chiron tells us shooing us out.

Hale and I walk back towards the cabins. He starts talking immediately.

"So I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together," he smirks.

"Yeah I guess we will. I'm really lucky you're helping me with this. I need tons of training."

"I guess I pretty lucky too, I get to spend extra time with the hottest girl at camp." I feel my face turn bright red. "Oh look at that blush, I just love it," he says and touches his finger to my cheek.

"I'm not blushing," I manage to stammer out.

"Oh I think you are." I punch him hard in the arm.

"What were you saying?" I question him.

"Uh nothing," he says rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"It's almost time for lunch so there's no point at going to any classes. You wanna just go to the beach?" I ask him.

"Sure, let me just get changed," he winks and runs to his cabin.

I run back to my cabin and quickly throw on my favorite bathing suit. It's a white bandeau style bikini with these really bright colored jewels that make it one of a kind. Well not really, I got it at Target but I still love it. I throw a strapless sundress on over it, kick off my sneakers and run outside where I see Hale waiting.

He's wearing hot pink swim shorts and I can't help but smile because I think he's the only guy I know who would wear that when he's still considered the new kid.

We walk down to the beach and I try not to say something about it but I just can't resist.

"I'm liking the hot pink shorts," I comment teasingly.

"I knew you would," he winks at me. He winks a lot, maybe he can teach me how. "You're not planning on wearing that in the water, you'll drown," he says gesturing to my dress.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon, I can't drown," I tell him superiorly.

"Of course you can't," he smirks. I roll my eyes. I take off my sundress and lay down in the sand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks leaning over me.

"I was enjoying the sunshine until someone got in my way," I tell him.

"Well now you're going swimming." He leans down to pick me up but I roll out of the way and on to my feet.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," I tease him as I run away. He chases after me and somehow he catches me, throws me over his shoulder and runs into the water.

I try to fight him but he's strong. Once he's waist deep in he tosses me into the water. I splash under and decide to have a little fun. I sit in the water as I watch him walk deeper into the water, looking for me. After he's under to almost his neck I quickly swim to his ankle and pull him under water.

As soon as he's under I create an air bubble around us, and watch as he freaks out. It takes him a minute or two to notice me sitting laughing my head off. He starts cracking up too.

We both stop laughing and we look at each other, well it's more like stares, but no need to get technical.

"What are you staring at?" I ask him.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I'm looking at the huge shark thats looking at you like it just found lunch." He jumps and turns around. When he notices I wasn't serious he turns around with a not so happy look on his face. "Gotcha," I say.

"So if you weren't looking at the shark then what were you staring at?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to figure out what color your eyes are." I say quickly hoping he buys it.

"They're gold," he tells me.

"So Gold Eyes, what were you looking at?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smile.

"Nope," I say mischievously.

"Your bikini." He grins.

"Oh really, what that really the smart thing to do?"

"It's a pretty nice view." I again blush deep red. I couldn't help but notice how far below the surface we are.

"Well what if I did this?" I ask him and pop the air bubble. His eyes go wide as he starts swimming but quickly I create an air bubble around us again.

He starts coughing and stammers out, "I think I need mouth to mouth," in-between coughs.

"In your dreams," I tell him.

"Well it was worth the shot," he says sitting up, perfectly fine.

"Very cute. Come on it's probably time for lunch."

"But I was having so much fun."

"Either come now or you're stuck down here until I choose to rescue you."

"Fine, I guess I'm coming Shark Girl."

"That's really the best you can do Gold Eyes?"

"Yeah because Gold Eyes is so original," he says sarcastically.

"You know it," I say as we hit the surface and our bubble pops.

I quickly put on my dress and the two of us run to the dining pavilion. Everyone has already started eating so we make quite the entrance. Both of us soaking and him chasing me.

"You two have fun on your date?" shouts Leo. My face turns bright red but Hale just smiles and nods his head.

"It wasn't a date," I announce.

"You wish it was babe," he says loud and clear. I again turn bright red and he winks.

"I'm gonna get you back for this," I mumble.

"And I look forward to that day." Then he walks to all his brothers at the Apollo table where all his friends pat him on the back or give him high fives. I just quietly walk over to my table and take a seat across from Andrew.

"So how's your day going?" I ask Andrew hoping he won't bring up my recent humiliation.

"Well I was supposed to have a partner for sword fighting but she didn't show."

"Oh shit Andrew I feel awful. Chiron wanted Hale to teach me some healing stuff."

"Yeah looks like you were studying extremely hard considering you're soaked," he huffs. Is that a little jealousy I hear?

"Are you excited for Capture the Flag," I ask quickly trying to change the subject.

"I guess, I won't be much help though."

"Okay, well I have a class with Hale after lunch so how about 3 o'clock we meet at the sword arena and I'll help you train."

"Are you sure you won't forget this time?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Okay."

After lunch I meet Hale outside the dining pavilion.

"Are you actually going to teach me something now?" I ask him.

"Sure but I need to shower first," he tells me.

"Of course you do," I say rolling my eyes.

I follow him into his cabin and sit on his bed.

"Give me five minutes,"he says.

He walks into the bathroom and I hear the shower start. I look around the room and see a hamper that has his pink shorts in them. Cool a magic hamper. That's when I get a fabulous idea.

Luckily I know enough about some magic to disable the hamper and the system I find that holds all Hale's clean clothes. I also put a magic lock on all the dressers that only I'll be able to open them later. I write him a note and leave it on his bed.

_Hale-_

_In case you haven't noticed already all your clothes are gone. And no you can't steal clothes from anyone because I locked their dressers. Don't even think about hiding under the blankets of any beds because I rigged them to self destruct if they leave the cabin. I was nice enough to leave you a towel though. When you find me you can have all your clothes back. I suggest finding me quickly because everyone won't be very happy when they get back. Don't try to send someone else or wait in your cabin, it will be useless._

_-Jillian_

_P.S. This is payback for lunchtime. I told you I'd get you back. Hope you have tons of fun!_

I place a beach towel and the note on his bed and make a run for it. I'm a evil genius, but Hale's so going to kill me.

I run through camp looking for the area with the most people. I settle on the amphitheater because at least two hundred campers are there watching Percy and Jason duel. I wait by the edge on the amphitheater for Hale.

Ten minutes later I hear Hale yelling angrily, "Jillian where the hell are you?" He comes in to view and I see him with the Barbie beach towel wrapped around his waist and crazed look in his eyes.

I start cracking up and he notices me. He pushes and shoves people out of the way as he charges at me. Some people turn to him and burst out laughing.

I wait until he's about 10 feet away then I jump the small barrier that keeps fans out of the arena. Percy and Jason have noticed the interruption and they run towards me.

"Don't ask, keep fighting and stay between Hale and I, I'll explain later," I tell them and run to the opposite side of the stage. I turn around and see Hale trying to work his way past Jason and Percy to get to me.

Everyone has turned their attention away from the match and are focused mainly on the guy running around in a Barbie towel. The amphitheater booms with the laughter of everyone.

Hale tries to pass Percy and Jason but they do their job well.

Percy and Jason eventually stop fighting and I curse. He'll get me for sure now. I try to evade him but eventually give up.

He runs straight up to me, his face bright red and I can't help but laugh.

"Jillian you are so dead," he growls and tosses me over his shoulder with one arm and hold his towel with the other.

I kick and punch but don't fight my hardest to save him from further embarrassment. He runs back to his cabin and tosses me down on his dead.

"Fix it, now," he literally screams at me.

"Well someone got out on the wrong side of the shower a few minutes ago," I smirk.

"Just fix it."

"Fine." I walk up to his dresser and open the drawer. "All better."

He grabs clothes and walks in to the bathroom. Two minutes later he comes out in a t-shirt and athletic shorts. He leans against the wall opposite me.

"I guess we're even now," I say.

"Even, you call that even? We are not even close to even. I'm so going to get you back," he tells me shocked I'd even consider us even.

"Oh come on, you know it was hilarious."

"For you."

"Everyone else thought it was funny."

"I'm the laughing stock of camp now."

"I know." I giggle. Finally a smile breaks across his face.

He comes and sits next to me, our bodies touching.

"It was pretty funny," he admits.

"See, I knew I was right," I say happily.

"Of course you were Shark Girl."

"I'm shocked you're admitting I was right Gold Eyes." I look into his eyes that are just inches away from mine.

"Can't deny the truth, right?" he asks. I'm not sure whether he referring to the joke or how bad I want to kiss him right now. Hopefully the latter.

"Right," I tell him. He smiles and I mirror his expression.

The clock in his cabin starts ringing. I count the bells, one, two, three. Shit, I can't be late again.

"Hale I gotta go. I promised Andrew I'd help him train. I was gonna help him train earlier but I forgot and we went swimming," I say quickly standing up.

"Will I see you later?" he asks.

"Maybe," I tell him and run to the sword arena.

I check my watch, only two minutes late. Maybe Andrew won't be pissed this time.

**And now Jillian has to amazing girls after her heart! Who will she choose or who will she be forced to choose? Sorta a ongoing cliff hanger that I think should be answered in the next chapter! **

**Love Always**

**P.S. do i need to say 1 review before next update or does everyone see the pattern occuring?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey to all my readers! Hope you like this chapter. Makes sure to review because I have up to Chapter 24 written. I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE! Andrew's POV**I walk in to the sword arena and see Jillian waiting for me. I can't help but smile at her, my jealousy disappearing."I have to say you put on quite a show earlier," I tell her."I had to get Hale back somehow," she says."It was pretty impressive." I hold up my hand and she gives me a high five."I know," she sarcastically says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and giggling."You sound so much like a Aphrodite girl right now.""I know. Speaking of Aphrodite girls, have you seen Silena or Beckendorf since we got back?""Yeah, I found them making out behind the armory. I don't think my mind will ever be the same again." I shudder in mock distaste."I can only imagine." She rolls her eyes."Ready?" she asks drawing her sword."Wait aren't you going to teach me some trick or something first?""I strongly believe in learning as you go," she says and then swings her sword nearly beheading me. I'm stick to mainly defense because I have no choice. Her sword moves with such speed and grace it's almost memorizing. It takes all my concentration to focus on not getting sliced to of nowhere my legs fly out from under me and my sword goes flying through the air. I look up and see Jillian holding her sword to my throat, out of breath."Andrew, how'd you do that?" she asks me, amazed."What?" I'm seriously stumped right now."You haven't trained in like four years but I still couldn't disarm you. No one has used that move in over a hundred years. How could you possibly have defended against it?" the awe still in her voice."I don't know, I was just concentrated on not getting sliced to pieces.""It's the god's gift," she mutters to herself."The god's gift?" I ask confused."You weren't supposed to hear that," she tells me."Well I heard you, so tell me.""Okay, I don't think it's really that important but no one knows about it so…""Jillian you can trust me, we're in this together.""You're right. Okay so you get whole pawn of the gods thing so I think that the gods knew more about the prophecy then they're saying and gave us each a special power.""Like you're mind reading?""I don't think so. Ever since I told you about it, it disappeared.""So what's your power then?""Healing, I think. That's why Chiron asked Hale to tutor me.""That makes sense I guess.""Yeah, and the way you fought. I think you got your gift from Ares and Athena.""Wait both of them?""Yeah, you're an unbelievable swordsman which comes from Ares, but your ability to defend against a manuver that has been lost for over a century, is clearly the work of Athena.""Summary please?" I ask confused. She stifles a laugh and says, "I think you're gift is fighting. So you need to train with every weapon and have the best teachers.""I'm assuming one of the teachers is you." Extra time with Jillian, score!"I'd hope so but my real ability isn't a sword.""What is it then?""A throwing dagger.""A throwing dagger?" I ask her completely stunned."Yeah, but I'll have to talk to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Clarisse, Leo and Piper about helping you.""I can help.""Okay, so who to first?""Whoever we find, that isn't in the middle of snogging ," I tell her winking."Snogging?" she asks. I roll my eyes."Making out.""Oh."It takes us until dinner to find everyone and ask for their help. Thankfully everyone agrees without much difficulty except for Clarisse. I have to promise that I won't break her new spear before she decides to help out. Ares kids are very, peculiar in that dinner Percy comes up to us and asks if we want to come hang out at the beach with them. We agree but Jillian asks if she can invite Hale because he's 'new and hasn't made a ton of friends yet'. While she runs off to find him Percy and I walk down to the beach."What happened to you and Jillian?" Percy asks me."I don't know," I tell him shrugging his shoulders."You still like her, right?" "Yeah, of course. She doesn't like me though, she's crazy about that Hale guy.""Well I have a plan.""A plan?""The greatest plan ever known to man or demigod.""What?""Truth or Dare."We finally get to the beach and I can't help but worry about what Percy has in store for me. Everyone is there already. We sit in a huge circle around a giant driftwood fire. Somehow it got dark out. I look at the faces and try to remember their names. _Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Arianna, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Will, Hale and Jillian._ I'm happy she's sitting next to me, but then I realize she's sitting next to Hale and I get annoyed."Everyone listen up, my man Percy here has a great idea," Connor says."You guys we should play Truth or Dare," he announces and everyone shouts in agreement."Rules, if you don't want to do a dare or a truth or if you aren't truthful you have to take a piece of clothing off," shouts Travis. Connor gives Travis a high five, I guess he likes the rule."Okay I'm first," starts Connor. "Percy, Truth or Dare." Percy looks really confused, I guess his plan backfired."Truth," he says uncertainly."Oh is prissy scared," Clarisse taunts."Can it Clarisse or I'll break your spear again," Percy shouts back."You wouldn't dare.""Try me," he snarls. Wow someone is rolls his eyes and says, "Percy who have you kissed besides Annabeth and when?"Percy's face turns bright red and he looks at Annabeth. She gives him a cold glare. I'd really hate to be him right now. "Uh… Rachel kissed me… uh… before the uh Battle of Manhattan." All the guys hoot and the girls look sympathetically at Annabeth."And why am I just finding this out now?" Annabeth asks fuming. I see the smirk cross Connor's face. That little dirt bag."It wasn't that important," Percy stammers out."Well I guess all those kisses we have weren't that important because clearly kissing means nothing to you," she yells at him."Annabeth that kiss meant nothing because I was already in love with you, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about it.""You're in love with me Seaweed Brain?""Of course I am Wise Girl.""I'm in love with you too Percy," and then they kiss."Awwwwwww," we all say together. Percy and Annabeth pull apart."Oo, oo its my turn," shouts Travis. "Jillian, Truth or Dare." I can't help but feel nervous about what she's going to say."Dare," she says determinedly. Maybe the dare will be to kiss me, my heart races at the thought of it."I dare you to lap dance on one of the guys sitting next to you," says Travis. Jillian turns to look at Hale and her face goes a red color. Then she turns to me and her face changes to a red even deeper. She thinks for a second and then pulls off her shirt.I look at her, surprised that she was the first to give up, and see she's wearing just a hot pink lacy bra on top. Oh my gods, I think it just got twenty degrees hotter out here, or is it just me. Percy smirks at me and I just grumble about stupid friends who said they'd be helpful."Fine, it's my turn," Jillian says. "Travis, Truth or Dare.""Dare," he says easily."Travis, I dare you to shoot Mr. D in the butt with an arrow then scream bulls eye.""Do I have to?""Yes.""Fine."Travis stalks off mumbling something about stupid games, grabs a bow and arrow, then heads to look for Mr. all quietly follow behind and we watch as Travis shoots Mr. D straight in the butt. Travis yells, "Bulls eye." Mr. D spins around to see Travis looking extremely guilty."Travie Stall," growls Mr. D."It's Travis," Travis tells him."I could care less you annoying demigod, you'll pay for this." Mr. D then grabs Travis and puts him in a headlock. He then drags Travis across the camp, making sure to show everyone and comes to a stop in front of the Aphrodite Cabin. "Girls give him your worst makeover possible. Now I have a pinochle game to finish." He dumps Travis on the ground then walks away. Travis disappears in a cloud of hour later Travis stumbles out of the Aphrodite Cabin coughing. At least I think it's Travis, maybe it's a daughter of Hermes, I can't tell."Travis is that you," asks Clarisse."Don't say a word, let's just finish the game," he huffs and stalks off tripping a few times mainly because of the 6 inch heels he's wearing. Everyone cracks up but when Travis gives us the death glare we start laughing even harder."Oh I got one," says Nico. "Andrew Truth or Dare?" If everything goes according to plan I should kiss Jillian soon."Dare," I tell him confidently."I dare you to kiss Arianna." That was not supposed to happen. I give the Nico the I'll kill you later look then I walk over to Arianna. I sit down next to her and I kiss her. First her hands are just by her sides then they move to my shoulders and soon they're tangled in my hair. Then my tongue traces her lips and she smiles against my mouth. Soon our tongues are battling for dominance. After some very rude comments (that I ignore) and a couples shoves we break apart but I can't keep my eyes away from her. Oh my gods she looks gorgeous."Okay looks like the new love birds are done playing so maybe we should finish this tomorrow," asks agrees then walks away. For once I'm not extremely jealous when Jillian walks off with Hale."So..." says Arianna."So do you want to step out sometime?" I ask her."Step out?" I get a very confused look and then I realize I used a weird British word again."Go on a date?""I'd love that.""Tomorrow night, right after dinner?""Sure." Then she kisses me on the cheek and walks away.I run back to the cabin and head up to my room. I walk in to my gym and see Jillian beating up a punching bag."Woah Jillian no need to kill it," I say jokingly. She just rolls her eyes and steps back. "What?" I ask."Nothing, I just needed to hit something, and Percy told me told me to stop punching him so I came here. Hope you don't mind," she tells me."No problem. Can I ask you a question?""Sure.""What's the perfect first date?""Why?" she asks me suspiciously."I asked Arianna out and I need your help.""Okay I have a plan but you have to do everything I say, including your outfit.""Fine." I don't think the outfit part is necessary but whatever."Do you know any bands that she likes?""She was wearing a Linkin Park shirt. Does that count?""Perfect. I'm sure Percy, Jason, Leo, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor or Thalia has their new CD. Now listen carefully, make sure you get the CD from someone then find a spot at the beach and set up a blanket on the sand where you can see the moon and stars. Get a lantern, like one of those old fashioned ones and some drinks. Make sure it's all set up early then I'll come by to check on everything.""Thanks Jillian, you're the best. Want me to hit you some grounders?""Sure."For the next hour I hit Jillian grounders and she fields them perfectly, shocker. Finally we go to bed when Jillian fumbles because I can tell she's tired.**So tell me what you think. Who do you think Jillian will end up with Andrew, the sweet, caring British cutie, or Hale, the funny, outgoing California hottie, or neither? I know what happens, and you will too, if I GET ONE REVIEW! I know that Andrew is dating Arianna now, but how long do think thats really gonna last? In case anyone didn't get my subtle hint above. ;) I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT (this chapter and another one)! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Jillian's POV**

I can't help but be angry. I've literally been throwing myself at him these last couple days and he asks the one person who I hate out on a date. Then he actually has the nerve to ask me to plan it.

I try to convince myself that I'm happy for him, and there's always Hale. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Hale is well, Hale and he might just be what need.

When I wake up the next morning I can't help but notice how oddly dreamless my nights have been. It's not like I'm complaining or anything because my dreams are usually pretty terrifying.

I get to breakfast just in time and eat in a hurry. I have a lot to do today. Before dinner tonight is Capture the Flag and this week I'm leading the Blue Team. Annabeth is leading the Red Team so I'll have to come up with the most cunning plan to outwit the entire Athena cabin.

"Jillian, wanna spar?" asks Percy and Annabeth.

"2 on 1? Is that fair?" I ask with questing eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. But from what I hear you're a pretty amazing swordsman."

"If you want a real challenge spar Andrew in a couple weeks, he'll be unbeatable."

"No one is unbeatable."

"Have you seen him fight? He was able to defend against a technique that Ares taught me that hasn't been used since before the 1st World War."

"Impressive, but are you coming or not?"

"I guess."

The three of us jog to the arena and Nico meets us there.

"Oh so now it's 3 on 1. This is totally unfair," I exclaim sarcastically.

"Nah. Nico needs help with some stuff so I'll help him and you guys can talk then I'm fighting you Jillian. I wanna see if you're as good as the rumors say."

"Okay."

The boys start fighting and Annabeth turns to me.

"You okay?" she asks, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah fine," I say easily.

"No you're not. So tell me everything."

"Fine. Okay so I seriously liked Andrew and I'd kinda been throwing myself at him but he didn't get the picture. Then he kissed Arianna, which you know about, and asked her out. Oh it gets worse, then he actually has the nerve to ask me for my help with the date."

"Wow, wait so what about Hale?"

"What about Hale?"

"He would not stop looking at you when we were playing Truth or Dare."

"Because I was shirtless."

"No he was staring at your face."

"And?"

"We all see the way you act around him. It's like you two actually are dating. You're both so comfortable around each other."

"He's really easy to talk to."

"And totally in to you. So the real question is, would you say yes if he asked you to go out with him?"

"Yes," I tell her and I can't help but smile.

"Oh my gods you're so into him."

"Maybe."

"Just admit it you like him."

"I like him."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Since when have you become such a Aphrodite girl?"

"I do sound like one, don't I? This can't be good."

"A little girl talk won't do you any harm."

"I guess, just don't tell anyone."

"I won't. So now that we've thoroughly discussed the depressing thing that is my love life, let's talk about you and Percy."

"Percy and I? What's to talk about?"

"Lots. Tell me everything."

"Everything?" she asks as if she has something to hide. What if she does? Did she... no she wouldn't... maybe, if she did she must really like him, she's not stupid. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Debating whether or not I think you guys did it?" I tell her and her face turned a bright shade of red. "So did you?" I asks eagerly.

"Maybe..." she mumbles.

"Oh my gods you did," I say maybe a little to loudly. Luckily the only people around to hear it are Percy and Nico.

"Tell the whole world why don't you," she huffs.

"Percy and Nico are the only ones who could've heard me and they're distracted, relax. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. So it's safe to assume that nothing happened between you and Andrew in NYC?"

"Yes. And how'd this come back to me. We were talking about the fact you had sex with you're boyfriend. I'm praying that you two used protection. Because if he got you pregnant I'll kill the boy."

"Jillian you really think I'd be unprepared for anything?"

"Of course, please excuse me if I've insulted you."

"I guess I can forgive you..."

"Thanks."

"It's what friends are for, right?"

"Always. Now about yours and Percy's wedding, I get to plan correct?"

"We just had sex he didn't propose."

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It'll be something to take our mind off the war."

"Okay," she tells me rolling my eyes.

Percy walks over to us and takes a seat next to Annabeth. He takes her hand and I start to giggle but Annabeth whacks me.

"Come on Perce. I don't have all day," I tell him pulling him to his feet.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Baby Sis?" he taunts.

"In your dreams brother."

"Thats big brother to you."

"In your dreams Runt."

"Go," yells Annabeth and we begin. We circle each other looking for the other's weakness. I strike first and he meets my sword half way. He's stronger than I'd expect and my size doesn't help. I'm able to hold my own and throw in a few surprises along the way. Ares has taught me a few tricks that usually always work but I heard a rumor from my dad that Percy defeated Ares.

Percy makes his first mistake after we've been sparring for five minutes. I see his eyes flit to see Annabeth and take the chance to strike. I use this really cool trick that sends Percy's sword into my open hand. I have one sword ready to slice his head off from behind and the other pointed at his throat.

"The first rule of fighting, never loose focus. Thought you'd have learned that by now," I tell him.

"I know, I know," he whines.

"I wouldn't complain I can easily slit your throat right here right now."

"You wouldn't."

"You doubt me?" I ask pushing the swords into his throat a little harder. When he sees the look in my eyes I think he realizes just what I'm capable of.

"Of course not," he stutters.

"Good boy," I smirk and give him his sword back. We walk back to our seats and Annabeth stands up.

"Spar me?" she asks.

"If you're okay with losing."

"I don't get as easily distracted as my seaweed brain of a boyfriend."

"I hope not. That was almost too easy." I direct the second sentence towered my brother. He just rolls his eyes.

"Let's do this," she says.

We go to the center and begin. Annabeth isn't as strong as Percy but every strike is calculated and expertly placed. I think she's more difficult to fight because she makes every hit count. I try to disarm her several times and vice versa but nothing works. I finally use my last trick and hope it works. I send both our swords flying across the arena and pull out my favorite weapon, a pair of twin daggers. I go to strike but Annabeth deflects with her own dagger. Seriously? What are the chances she'd have a spare weapon too? Pretty high considering Annabeth has a plan for everything.

I can tell she's trying to form a new plan because she seems slightly distracted. Her strikes begin to create a pattern and I know what to expect. I quickly take advantage of the opportunity, not know how long it will last. I feign a upward strike and quickly disarm her. She doesn't give up and I have to put her in a arm lock so she doesn't get to a weapon. After a minute she finally surrenders.

"Where'd you learn all that," she asks stunned.

"Lupa had me trained in martial arts since I was ten," I quickly explain.

"Martial Arts?" she asks.

"Just another fighting style and another surprise for my enemy."

"Brilliant."

"Wish I could take credit for it."

"Will you teach me something?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks." And that's when the bell for lunch sounds.

We walk to lunch. I talk to Nico because Annabeth and Percy are holding hands and talking about something behind us. Nico looks uncomfortable around me so I ask him about his t-shirt. He explains that he can plug his iPod into it and it acts like speakers. Its pretty cool and by the time we get to the pavilion I've gotten him to smile twice and laugh once. I consider this an accomplishment because I don't see him smiling often. I tell him bye and take my seat across from Andrew.

"Jillian I have everything set up, will you check it," he asks.

"Sure, the I'll pick out our outfit. Right after lunch because I have lessons with Hale," I quickly explain.

"Everyday?"

"I've got a lot to learn before June."

"Right, June. It's just little more than 7 months away."

"Don't say that. I cant believe it's already November 16th."

"We can't hide from fate. We can only accept it."

"Very philosopher-ish."

"It's my back up plan."

"Yeah in case saving the world doesn't work out you can become a philosopher."

"Just in case." Then we both start laughing because well I don't exactly know why but we laughed and it felt great.

We head to the beach and I'm impressed by his set up so we go back to the cabin. I pick out a simple outfit, dark blue plaid shorts with a little light blue, a light blue shirt and brown leather flip flops. I show him how to do his hair and specifically instruct him to leave dinner early so he can get ready.

I get to the Apollo cabin early and I see Hale asleep on his bunk. I walk right in and I see how empty the cabin is. I walk over to Hale and I can't help but notice how hot he looks.

"Hale wake up!" I yell.

"Ahhh!" he screams and bolts upright then proceeds to hit his head on the bunk above him. "Owww" he whines rubbing his forehead.

"Don't be a baby," I say sarcastically.

"Was that really necessary? You could of kissed me awake. That would've been much better," he smirks.

"You wish," I tell him.

"That I do." I roll my eyes

"Whatever. Are you actually gonna teach me something today?"

"Who's fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Mine," he scoffs. "You're the one who embarrassed me in front of the entire camp."

"Cry me a river."

"Only if you help me build the bridge to get over it."

"Very funny Hale."

"I know."

"Just get up."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Please tell me you're wearing clothes," I mutter covering my eyes.

"Silly girl I'm clothed, partially," he jokes taking my hand away from my eyes.

"Was that last word really necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was."

Hale finally gets up and well all I could think about was how unbelievably sexy him and his abs looked.

"Like what you're looking at?" he asks gesturing to himself but mainly his abs. "If you're lucky it could all be yours one day soon."

"Are you implying something Gold Eyes?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe, maybe not Shark Girl."

"You're just full of those cute little remarks today aren't you?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You only guess? I'm taking that as a very personal insult!"

"Just get ready," I tell him for the hundredth time.

"No need to be pushy."

"There's every need to be pushy. Capture the Flag starts in two hours."

"What about lunch?"

"Lunch was an hour ago."

"Shit. I missed it again."

"You jackass. I need you for Capture the Flag later. Luckily I had a kitchen built into my cabin so come on."

Hale puts on athletic shorts but doesn't bother to put on a shirt. I roll my eyes at his abs and he smirks.

"Come on you big idiot," I say dragging him to my cabin. "Help yourself," I say gesturing to my cabin. He literally prepares himself a feast and eats it in five minutes flat.

We go out to the garden for my first lesson. We pass the hot tub and Hale stops in his tracks. I have to push him to make him move again.

Our lesson ends when I hear Andrew yelling my name.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" I ask him when he finds us in the garden.

"You have twenty minutes before Capture the Flag starts and the majority of the Blue Team is already there," he huffs, totally out of breath from running.

"Okay," I say and I jump to my feet dragging Hale with me. I grab my shield and helmet then we rush to the Apollo cabin so Hale get his stuff.

We find the Blue Team with 10 minutes to spare. Tonight I've allied with the Big 3, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes and Hephaestus. Annabeth has Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus and all the minor gods and goddesses. Her team is almost twice ours in numbers but the ability of my team is much greater. Tonight should be a close game. We get North Woods tonight which I'm pretty happy with.

"Blue Team follow me," I shout so everyone can hear me. My team follows and I lead them deep enough into the woods where I can shout orders but not be heard by the other team.

"Nico and Arianna you're on Flag duty, hide and guard it well. Hephaestus you are on border patrol, do not let anyone get by. Percy and Hermes will be leading the main attack. Apollo, Andrew and I will sneak around the side. Leo, Jason and Beckendorf, you three will trail us and when we have the guards distracted take the Flag and run. I do not care if your girlfriends are in your way, get past them and apologize later. Demeter I want you to watch their backs, no surprise attacks. This is our game to win. Are you ready?" I shout.

Everyone yells, "Yes." The conch shell blows and our game begins.

"Blue Team forward," yells Percy and the attack begins. Andrew, Hale, half the Apollo Cabin and I get through. The others are either still fighting or prisoners. Their flag is hidden on Zeus's Fist and the two guards are Annabeth and some Athena guy. I attack Annabeth and Andrew goes after the other kid. The Apollo kids are just guarding our back until the Athena's jump down from the trees above. This much I anticipated. What happens next, not so much.

I defeat Annabeth without much difficulty. Something is off because she was an amazing fighter earlier. Right before I'm about to hand off the new prisoner to the Apollo's she takes off her helmet. I think I had a heart attack when I realized that the girl I'd just defeated was definitely not Annabeth. She was wearing all of Annabeth's armor and was even using her dagger.

"Andrew stay here and make sure everything is under control. Hale come on, we have to go find Annabeth," I shout over the noise of weapons clashing together. Hale quickly comes to my side and we run. I lead the way back to our woods. We cross the river and I see the bodies of our border control strewn across the ground, unconscious.

"Annabeth was here," I mutter. The way that they fell, it's clear that there was no fighting involved. I look at the ground around me and I see a snapped branch. Then I spot another and another. Pretty soon the branches form a easily noticeable trail. I grab Hale by the hand and pull him behind me as we run full speed down the trail.

A big group can only move so fast through the forest so we catch up with them easily. There's probably thirty or so of them, not a fight I'm willing to start. Hale seems to read my thoughts as we make a wide arc around them and make our way to our flag. When we get there we watch as our flag flies into the woods on the other side of the clearing. Yes our flag was flying around but I suspect Annabeth is carrying it with her invisibility cap on. I sprint after her with Hale right on my heels. Knowing Annabeth she probably taking the most direct route there so I have no chance of cutting her off. "Hale see if you can slow her down," I say quietly so she hopefully doesn't hear. "And no I do not care if she falls and gets hurt. All's fair in love and war." He rolls his eyes and runs ahead of me easily. I see the flag fall to the ground and I take that as my chance. I run as fast as I can to go get some help because the Annabeth's back-up shouldn't be to far behind.

I cross into enemy territory and literally run into Percy. We jump to our feet and all I say is, "We need lots of back-up," and Percy immediately understands. He calls out and I watch as 15 Hermes campers appear out of nowhere. "Follow me," I shout and we all sprint. I easily find Hale and Annabeth because their battle is not very quiet. Just then Annabeth's back up appears. Right now 15 Hermes kids have to defeat 30 of the Red Team's best fighters, well we're screwed. We all meet head on and I try to keep and eye on the flag but trying to fight off four campers at a time is a little distracting. Eventually the conch shell blows and I'm not sure who won.

We all run towards the creek and when we get there my smile falls. The Red Team is cheering and celebrating. I see Jason, Leo and Beckendorf sitting down with the Red Flag next to them. I run up to Annabeth and ask, "How'd you do it?"

"It took a lot of time but we guessed that having so many powerful demigods that you'd send plenty of small attacks. You figured I'd be guarding the Flag because of the strength of your army. That's where you went wrong. When you saw me fighting near the Flag you weren't worried about me being invisible. All I had to do was get rid of your greatest advantage and the game would be ours," she explains talking very fast.

"Genius."

"So was your plan. We had almost twice as many people as you."

"But you still won."

"That we did." I smile and give her a hug when I see Percy walking up behind her.

I turn around and see Hale with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm disappointed in you Shark Girl. You couldn't even outsmart the entire Athena Cabin," he says shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Like you could do any better," I challenge.

"I'll take that challenge."

"Okay. If you want to be publicly embarrassed, again."

"Can we just forget about that?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleas-"

"Nope!"

"Plea-"

"Never."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes and I just start laughing, he soon joins me.

"So what's the plan?" Hale asks seductively.

"For what?" I ask mimicking his tone.

"You know."

"Sadly I don't, so please explain."

"How are you gonna beat Athena next week?"

"Oh… that plan."

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I smirk as I walk away swaying my hips.

"You can't just leave me hanging here," Hale shouts form behind.

I look over my shoulder and shout back, "How much you wanna bet?"

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY PART 2 OF YOUR XMAS GIFT!**

**Jillian's POV**

The week passes uneventfully and soon it's dinner time on December 28th. Christmas passes quickly and without much celebration. A few of us exchange presents but we're all to worried to really celebrate. Over these weeks I've grown closer to the 7 and Hale, mainly Hale though. We spend hours each day studying new healing strategies. Hale and I spend most of our free with Annabeth and Percy. Quickly the four of us became inseparable. I've also grown closer to Andrew, we've bonded over our movie marathons and I know I can trust him with any secrets.

We all get our food and sit down prepared to eat but Chiron stomps his foot to gain silence.

"Demigods, to celebrate the defeat of the Titan Lord and to celebrate the holidays the gods are throwing the first annual New Years Ball. It will be Sunday from 7 at night until midnight. And yes Travis you have to wear a tux," Chiron announces with hesitation, giving Travis a pointed look.

I can't help but get excited. We have to go dress shopping, which I'm seriously excited about. Maybe I'll have a date with a certain guy named Hale who I happened to be getting to.

After dinner I meet up with my best girl friends at camp, which include Annabeth, Piper, Silena, Katie, Clarisse and Arianna. I don't know how Arianna became part of the group but I try to hide my disgust as best I can for Andrew's sake. Sadly Thalia had to return to the Hunters and won't get a break until who knows when. I didn't get to know her really well but she seemed pretty cool.

"Girls," I start the excitement clear in my voice. "You know what this means right?"

"Shopping!" Silena almost screams. I get semi-excited cheers from everyone except Clarisse, who doesn't even bother to pretend to be happy, and Katie, who actually looks genuinely excited.

"So what's the plan?" Katie asks me.

"Well I think we should go tomorrow. We can get Chiron to excuse us from activities for the day," I respond.

"Okay, but how are we going to get there?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh my gods, we can use Jillian's car. It can totally fit all of us," Silena squeals.

"Silena, its a porsche. Only two people can fit," Arianna says, annoyed.

"Actually her car can hold like twenty people. It's magic," Silena tells Arianna matter-o-fact-ly.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys tomorrow at noon," Arianna says then runs off to find Andrew.

"I'll go talk to Chiron," Piper volunteers.

"See you all at noon?" I ask, and everyone nods in agreement. We all walk our separate ways and I head towards the beach.

I see someone sitting on the pier and as I walk closer I notice it's Hale.

"Hey," I greet him, as I take my seat next to him.

"Oh, hey," he says just noticing me.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask him.

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." He rolls his eyes.

"Ha ha very funny."

"As always." I smirk at him.

"As always." He repeats my words mocking my voice almost perfectly.

"I'm not gonna be here for our lesson tomorrow," I blurt out of nowhere. I guess he needed to know.

"Why?" he asks.

"All the girls are going shopping for their dresses for the ball."

"Ahh the ball. Who's your date?"

"I'm dateless at the moment."

"Dateless, I don't believe it for a second," he jokes.

"Believe it." I tell him defeatedly.

"Not for long." He says in a more serious tone.

"Why?"

"Well because I wanted to know if you'd be my date?" Hale asks looking down at the water. "If you don't wanna I totally understand." He sorta mumbles out the last part. Hale mumbling? Mumbling is the most un-Hale like thing ever. In response I shove him into the water and I jump in after him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he says, arms flailing in the air bubble I created.

"For being stupid." Then I give him a kiss on the cheek as our bubble rises to the surface.

"And that?" he asks me with a wondering look in his eyes.

"Everything else," I tell him, then I climb out of the lake.

I begin to walk down the pier when I hear Hale call, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yup." I turn around and I see Hale do a little happy dance. "I'll pretend I didn't see that," I yell over my shoulder.

"You're the best," he shouts back.

"I know." Then I walk to the edge of the woods and once I'm in the cover of the trees I run for the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth, open up. I need to talk to you," I shout while pounding on the door. I hear some yelling come from inside the cabin and finally Annabeth answers the door.

"No need to break down the door," she jokes.

"Oh there's every need," I tell her and she quickly understands.

"He asked you?" she asks.

"Yes," I squeal.

"What did you say?" she asks me. I give her a 'was that question really necessary' look, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Yay! Do you think the guys can get tuxes so quickly?"

"Sure, I have a bunch of tuxes in my closet."

"You just happen to have a bunch of tuxes on hand?"

"It's what I do when I'm stressed." I say as if it's no big deal.

"Sew tuxes?" She asks me raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, at least it's productive."

"I guess, but will they fit?"

"With a few alterations everything should be fine."

"I never thought having a friend who's obsessed with clothes would ever be useful." I laugh at her comment.

"I guess you were wrong."

"And I'm never wrong."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"That there is…."

"Big day tomorrow, we should get some rest."

"It's shopping," Annabeth says rolling her eyes.

"Night," I call over my shoulder. I get back to my cabin as the conch horn sounds signaling curfew.

I wake up to someone shouting my name.

"Jillian," Annabeth yells into my ear.

"Oh my gods Annabeth there's no need to scream," I tell her. "What is it with you Greeks and your yelling?" I mumble.

"I believe you're Greek as well Jillian," she quickly retorts.

"True enough, now let me get ready and we'll go."

I quickly get dressed and run off the meet the girls. We all hop into my porsche and we drive off. I can tell everyone is excited, even Arianna and Clarisse. I chat with Annabeth who's sitting up front with me.

"So does this make you his girlfriend?" she asks me teasing me.

"No, it's just a ball," I tell her quickly.

"Just a ball? Did I seriously just hear those words come from your mouth?" she asks me in complete disbelief.

"Yes you did."

"So when do you guys officially become a couple because I was thinking a double date?"

"Annabeth since when have you become so girly?"

"I don't know. I blame you and Percy."

"Okay I understand why you blame me, but why Percy?"

"Because the whole girlfriend thing is making me all girly and stuff."

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask her. Who knew being girly was a sin.

"It has its perks."

"See it's not that terrible."

"Seriously I was thinking laser tag for our double date?"

"Laser Tag? Really? It's not very romantic."

"So it'll be fun and we can kick some boyfriend ass."

"Not a bad plan."

"Seriously when does this whole thing become official."

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"Fine, but I hope that bridge is just down the path," she say knudgeing me with her elbow.

"Stop it, unless you want me to crash this car."

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes at me.

"We're here," I announce as we pull into the parking lot of the mall.

We all rush inside and immediately find a store that sells ball gowns.

It takes four hours but everyone finds a dress that they like.

I pick out a yellow dress that isn't puffy but is more like a waterfall. It has one shoulder and a diamonds around the waist. I then grab some silver high heels that won't be seen by anyone, but they still must match because of my OCD clothing matching.

Annabeth goes with a simple ice blue dress with silver details and thin straps and a sheer v in the back. Clarisse picks out a navy blue strapless gown, more ball gown shaped then either of ours. Arianna gets a bright red dress thats a bit revealing for my taste but I don't care. Silena picks out a coral mermaid style dress that is strapless. Piper picks out a orange dress that is very simple though has layers of sheer material that flow behind her when she walks. I think my favorite dress is Katie's though. It's light mint green color with dark green embroidery on it. The dress looks made for Katie.

Right before we pull into my garage at Camp, Silena announces, "Everyone is meeting in the Aphrodite Cabin at 3 p.m. tomorrow for prep for the ball."

"3 in the afternoon? Isn't that a little early?" asks Clarisse annoyed that she'll miss a chance to beat someone up.

"Nope, I'll see you all then or I'm sending someone after you," Silena smirks then grabs her bags and gets out of my car.

I drag Annabeth to my cabin only letting her stop to drop off her dress. We enter my closet and I go to my computerized system that gets me whatever I need from anywhere in the closet. Hey, there's perks of being favored by Aphrodite. I ask for the 11 tuxedos I'll be altering later and all the ties. I quickly put aside the ties that match the dresses but that still leaves 4 ties to be chosen. They can pick them out later.

Annabeth and I leave the cabin and go in search of the 11 guys in need of tuxedos. We eventually find all the guys and get them back to the cabin. It takes me three hours of whining and complaints but I get all their suits ready, and I hand out ties.

The 7 guys with dates all get ties to match to match their dates' dresses. That still left me with 4 tieless guys. Nico is the easiest to pick a tie out for, he gets a solid black tie. I give Leo a gold tie, Connor a forest green tie and Will a cream tie. With only an hour left before dinner all the guys leave except for Hale.

"So how's my lovely girlfriend?" asks Hale.

"So now I'm your girlfriend?" I ask him smirking.

"I sure hope so, we are going to the ball together."

"I didn't know that meant we're dating."

"Well I guess I might as well make it official." Hale gets down on one knee and takes my left hand. "Jillian, will you be my girlfriend?" he asks very dramatically.

"Well, I guess," I joke with fake uncertainly. Hale pulls me into a hug and spins me around smiling and laughing.

"So now I get to hold your hand whenever I want, and hug you whenever I want, and I get to do this whenever I want," he starts then leans in to kiss me. Our lips move in sync. Hale's lips are soft and his kiss is gentle but slowly its building. We break apart when we hear a loud crash and a gasp come from the doorway. I see Andrew standing in the doorway his mouth wide open in shock.

"Sorry," he stutters then runs out of the room. Hale and I crack up and then when the dinner bell rings we walk to the dining pavilion, hand in hand.

We're the last to arrive and everyone stares at us when we enter. Then someone starts clapping, then a few more join them and eventually the entire camp is cheering for us.

"About time," Leo yells. I giver him a 'I'll kill you later glare' then I take my seat across from Andrew while Hale sits at his table.

"So hows your day been?" I ask Andrew happily.

"It was wonderful, until I walked in on these two people kissing. Their PDA was a bit over the top if you ask me," he says. I start to laugh because I thought he was joking but when I see his face the utter seriousness on it I stop.

"Well excuse me. At least I wasn't the one practically shoving my tongue down Arianna throat," I tell him a bitter tone.

"At least I'm not the one who throws herself at every guy in sight, including her brother." The nerve of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know everyone at camp sees you flirting with your brother and pretty much every other guy, even the the taken ones."

"Flirting? With Percy? You've got to be kidding me." He can not be serious. I want to punch him in his stupid face so bad.

"I'm serious. And then taking off your shirt during Truth or Dare was... what do you Americans call it? Being a slut?" I was shocked, since when has Andrew been this nasty? I beyond pissed now. He has the nerve to call me a slut, really? I take deep breaths trying to calm down because I really want to punch him in the face now.

"What did you just call me?"

"A slut."

"First, I'm not a slut. I didn't want to lap dance on you or Hale because thats just wrong. Second, I was kissing Hale in my room in my cabin. Which you had no right to be in. Third, I do not even know why I'm talking to you anymore," I tell him angrily. I've found sometimes that words are more powerful than a good punch to the face.

"First, it's my cabin too. Second, since when have you become such a bitch? Third since when have you become such a whor-" he asks mocking me, but I cut him off and give him a nice hook punch to the jaw. Screw that words are more powerful than punches crap.

When my fist connects with his face he falls to the ground clutching his jaw. I stand over him and kick him where it hurts. I give him my best evil smile and look up.

"What the hell was that for?" Arianna asks, running up to me. I flip her off and run out of the dining hall.

The tears start to fall from my face and I run towards the beach. I go to that tree I cried under when I found out the truth of my past. I find the tree and I curl up in a ball. A few minutes later I hear someone stumbling through the woods, but I could care less. I try to muffle my sobs but it doesn't work. Hale appears and he pulls me into tight hug. I wrap my arms around him neck and cry into his chest successfully ruining his shirt. He doesn't say anything, which I'm thankful for. He just lets me cry it out. Eventually I get tired and I close my eyes then I fall asleep against Hale's chest.

**SO... WHAT'S UP WITH ANDREW GOING CRAZY? WILL JILLIAN AND HALE'S RELATIONSHIP LAST? REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone enjoy this new chapter!**

**Hale's POV**

Jillian has finally stopped crying, and lets just say I'm glad. I can't stand to see her like this. I mean we're talking about the girl that got her arm almost chopped off but still helped her friend finish a battle. Well at least that's what Percy told me. Let me just say, I've witnessed her determination myself. Even after getting tricked in Capture the Flag she fought on without hesitation. Even after getting embarrassed in front of the entire camp she still walked with her head held high. Thats what I love so much about her. Her confidence and her strength. Seeing her like this, it kills me.

I hold her tightly, knowing she will talk about it when she wants to. She eventually falls asleep in my lap. Carefully I lift her into my arms and walk back into camp. It's past curfew but no harpies come for us. I guess this is Chiron's doing. I walk towards her cabin but when I get nearby she starts shaking uncontrollably. I turn in the other direction, but I have no idea where to go.

I finally decide that Jillian can spend the night in the Poseidon cabin. I place her carefully on one of the bunks but when I go to remove my arms she clings to me. I sigh and lie down next to her. She relaxes and places her head on my chest.

I try to fall asleep but I can't. I think about how different tonight would be if she wasn't my girlfriend. But when I really think about it I doubt a lot would've changed. She's my best friend and I would have been there for her no matter what. I just wish I knew what happened. All I saw was Jillian's eyes go wide and then her left hook to Andrew's jaw. He must've said something really terrible to make the perfectly composed Jillian loose it.

I try to think about what he could of said. I'm drawn a blank. What could he have said to make her so angry? I think and come to several conclusions but none of them fit. Thats how I fall asleep that night. Thinking about what Andrew did to ruin my girlfriend.

My dream that night is of my father.

"My son, staying in a cabin of the Big Three I see?" Apollo booms.

"Father I'm sorry. I couldn't leave Jillian alone, not tonight," I plead, trying to explain my presence.

"It is fine. You proven a lot to me tonight."

"Okay..."

"You've proven that you are one of the seven, not that science experiment gone wrong."

"Andrew?"

"Yes but I don't suggest announcing this to the camp. Wait until everything settles down and then have a meeting."

"I will dad."

"Now get ready for the day. Jillian is going to need you today more than ever. Don't ask for more than she offers to tell you."

"Of course father."

"Goodbye my son. Prove to me and everyone else that I've placed my favoritism in the correct spot."

I wake with a start and I see that Jillian is awake.

"I'm sorry for last night," she whispers.

"It's fine, that's why I'm here," I tell her in a soothing voice.

"Thanks."

"Jillian, what happened?"

"Andrew happened. He just kept throwing insult after insult at me. He rudely commented on our kiss that he walked in on. Then told me I was disgusting because I threw myself at every guy and flirted with my brother. Then called me a slut. Then asked me when I'd become such a bitch. He was about to ask when I'd become such a whore but I punched him." She tells me the story quickly. I sit perfectly still, trying to comprehend exactly what she just told me. It's hard to think because my need to kick Andrew's ass clouds any thought in my head.

"That son of a bitch," I mutter. No the the best words of encouragement but my anger is verging on uncontrollable. I stand up quickly but Jillian places a hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down so I'm sitting next to her.

"Don't. It won't get you anywhere," she tells me. I look into her eyes, for that comforting reassurance that is always there and it's nowhere to be found. That's is when I realize how deep Andrew's words have cut her. I push my anger aside and pull her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. You're right, as usual."

"It's fine." Her voice is quiet and lacks her usual spirit and edge that makes her an unstoppable leader.

"No Jillian. It's not fine. He's treated you in a way that is unforgivable."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that act. I know you better than that."

"Fine. What do want me to do then? Cry my eyes out? Because that's what I feel like doing. But I won't because I can't let him see any weakness. I have to be there at breakfast, and look him right in the eye to show him I am not bothered by his words."

"It's okay to show weakness."

"After all that's happened? It would be stupid and a victory for Andrew."

"Have I ever told you how much you amaze me?"

"What?"

"After all that Andrew has done to you, you still refuse to admit defeat."

"I get it from my mother."

"Of course, you also get your stunning beauty from her as well." She gives me a quick kiss.

"Thank you. For everything,"she tells me again.

"Anytime."

She quickly gets ready wearing some clothes of Annabeth's that are in here. I don't know exactly how they ended up here but I can guess. I'll have to talk to Percy about that later. I borrow some of Percy's clothes and we walk down to breakfast hand in hand again.

Jillian sits with Percy this morning. I want to join them so badly but I don't. After breakfast Jillian asks if I'll talk to Chiron with her. I agree easily.

"Chiron, I'd like to move into the Poseidon cabin with Percy," she states quickly.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain cabin mate?" Chiron asks quizzically.

"Partially. I'll tell you the story some time but that is not my main reason for wanting to move out. I feel that by living there I'm separating myself from everyone else in yet another way. I'm no more important than any other camper here. I think that my cabin should be changed into a temple and an secret armory."

"A very good idea that I can't help but agree with. But how will you move in to the small Poseidon cabin?"

"Well, most of the furniture can be put in storage but I do need help with the clothes situation. I was thinking of asking the Hephaestus cabin for help."

"Fine idea child. I accept. I'll notify Andrew immediately since you wont be speaking to him."

"Thank you Chiron."

"Anytime."

We go to the arena and we train. I beat Jillian three out of four times and I can tell she's still letting Andrew's words get to her.

"Jump on," I tell her.

"What?" she asks confused.

"A piggy back ride..."

"Right." She climbs on to my back and I exit the arena. I enter the woods and I find the tree from last night. I sit down with her in my lap and turn to face her.

"I'd ask you if you're okay but I know you're not so if you want to talk I'm all ears," I tell her in a voice that clearly shows my concern.

"You're just too sweet. But I guess I can't help but think that Andrew's right," her voice sounds back to normal during the first sentence but when she mentions Andrew her voice drops off.

"Andrew is completely wrong. He is angry at someone, probably Arianna, and decided to take it out on you."

"Thanks but when people just say those things they're easy enough to brush off. But when they are pretty much screaming insults in your face it's harder to forget."

"Don't forget them. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Let what he said make you stronger. You are beautiful, sweet, caring, genius and brave. You are amazing."

"You're amazing too." She leans in and kisses me. I smile against her lips and I put all I've got into that kiss. She kisses me hungrily and I'm happy to oblige. I trace my tongue along her lips and her tongue meets mine quickly where we battle for dominance. She tangles her hands in my hair and my hands press us closer together. Soon we're no longer sitting we're lying down, rolling in the leaves. Eventually she pulls away and I can't help but be disappointed.

She looks at me and smiles at me.

"You got a little something in your hair," I say pulling a couple of leaves out of her hair.

"Oh and you look so much better," she says pulling a twig and multiple leaves from my hair. I notice that her voice has its usual ring to it and I smile.

"Hey, maybe we'll start a trend?" I tell her.

"I'm not sure this," she starts gesturing to my hair, "is the trend I want to be famous for."

"I'm serious I want to be a trend setter," I tell her in my most serious voice.

"Really?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was thinking shirtless with athletic shorts as my new trend."

"You just want an excuse to show off your abs."

"Very true, but you're talking about me being shirtless like it's a bad thing."

"I never said that."

"So… do you find my abs sexy?" I say gesturing to my abs of steel. It's not like I purposely brag about them but it took a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get these bad boys. Well, actually there was no blood or tears but whatever.

"If I say yes will your ego get even bigger?"

"Definitely."

"Good because I would have been scared if me saying your abs are sexy wouldn't affect your ego."

"Wait, so you think my abs are sexy?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Really? Are you that immature?"

"Yes. Now please say it."

"Fine. Hale I think your abs are extremely sexy."

"Thank you," I say and give her a quick kiss on her cheek. "To Camp?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Of course," she says laughing at me. She grabs my hand and we walk out of forest. We get into the center of Camp and Jillian sees the clock at the Mess Hall. She mutters something under her breath then turns to face me.

"I have archery, and if I skip again Chiron will be super angry at me."

"See you later?"

"Of course," she says and quickly kisses me goodbye.

I head to the sword arena for my class. I know I'll find Percy there, and he has a story to tell me.

**Okay, so I'm a bit behind where I wanted to be right now so by tomorrow the chapter about the ball should be uploaded. There is one chapter in between and then I'll start working towards the big fight. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story is going to be but I wrote the last chapter and the epilogue already so now I just have figure out what comes in the middle. I'm also pretty sure that I'm writing a sequel to this. **

**REVIEW**

**Love Always**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just finished typing it and didn't get a chance to proofread all of it. **

**Jillian's POV**

How I loathe archery. It's never been a strong suit for me and that's why Chiron insists on making me take the class. The worst part is all my friends are in sword training right now, while I'm stuck here with Arianna.

During archery I have the most brilliant idea ever, a party! Not a boring, pin the tail on the donkey kind of party but the best party Camp Half Blood has ever seen. It'll take a lot of planning but I think I can pull it off in time for tomorrow night. It's perfect, and over the top New Year's Eve party. Now all I need is Chiron's approval. That'll be easy enough though.

"Chiron, can I throw a party tomorrow night?" I ask in the most innocent voice I can muster.

"Why?" he asks me.

"It's New Years Eve of course."

"I suppose as long as their is no alcohol involved." Hook, line and sinker. That was almost too easy. I didn't even need to come up with some excuse to party all night long.

"Thank you Chiron, you're the best!"

"Run along child, I suppose you have a party to plan." And thats how you get out of archery.

I head to my old cabin where I see the majority of my things already boxed up to be moved into storage or the Poseidon Cabin. And no, I didn't just intrude on Percy's private living space, it was actually his idea.

I find my old room and see that almost everything has been packed up except for the furniture. That's when I found the spot for the party. My room along with Andrew's are now empty and with a little work they can be turned into the ultimate club. I go into my closet which fortunately hasn't been touched. I sit down at my drawing table and sketch out my ideas. In 2 hours I'm finished.

I immediately go to look for Leo. I find him in Bunker 8.

"Leo, I need you help," I tell him out of breath from running the entire way here.

"You need my help to make Hale jealous? I thought you'd never ask," he exclaims.

"No, sorry. I'm throwing a New Years Eve party and I need to do an extreme cabin makeover. I figured you could help."

"That I can, but what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" I ask him exasperated. I just want to get started.

"I need a date to the ball."

"Okay..."

"Can you find me one?"

"How about I get you a list of dateless girls and you take it from there?"

"That'll work. Now what do you need me to do?" he asks. I hold out my blueprints and he takes them. He unrolls them and studies them carefully. "We should be done around 4 p.m. tomorrow."

"Awesome, can you start now?"

"After dinner we'll start. Now I think you have a list to make me."

"Thanks Leo, you're the best!"

"Anytime Crazy Girl."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

I leave the Bunker, and just as I make it out of the woods the conch horn sounds. I start walking in the proper direction when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind.

"Where were you Shark Girl? I looked everywhere," Hale whispers into my ear. I easily turn around and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I was planning a party for tomorrow night," I tell.

"Ooo, a party. Am I invited?"

"It's safe to assume so."

"Good. I was worried there for a second."

"No need, you'll be at the top of the invite list."

"Top of the list? Really?" he asks in sarcastic surprise.

"Yes." I tell him rolling my eyes. He takes my hand and we walk to the dining pavilion together.

Hale kisses me goodbye and I sit at my table with Percy.

"So you and Annabeth do anything fun today?" I ask him. He looks at me in surprise because he now realizes just how much I know.

"How?" he asks me incredulously.

"Well, my first hint was the wide variety of female clothes stashed in your cabin. And then I found a box of condoms under my pillow that first night I stayed in our cabin. And then Annabeth told me."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, why?"

"Hale figured it out."

"Yeah, I know. He was there when I discovered the clothes. I'm not sure if he saw the condoms though."

"Don't tell anyone."

"Perce, don't worry. I'm not gonna tell the entire camp. I was actually that curtains wouldn't be a bad idea for the cabin."

"Curtains?"

"To divide the cabin. I love you and Annabeth a lot, but not enough to possibly see more than necessary."

"That's a great idea. And the same goes for you and Shirtless Boy over there," he says jerking his head towards where Hale is seated.

"We just started going out a couple of days ago."

"Still. I don't want to accidentally walk in on that."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness." We quickly get our food and sacrifice it to the gods. We both eat quickly and right before we leave I realize I forgot to tell Percy about the party.

"Runt, I'm throwing a huge New Years Eve party tomorrow night! It starts at 7. Tell everyone!" I say quickly before he walks away to see Annabeth. He gives me a thumbs up and I assume he got the message.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Hale asks me, suddenly appearing at my side.

"Well I have to semi-supervise the renovating progress so I figured you could help me pack my closet up to move to my new cabin?" I ask Hale giving him my best helpless face without going over the top or looking stupid.

"I guess I can help."

"Yes, you're the best," I exclaim giving him a big hug.

He gives me a piggyback ride back to my closet where I explain that all we need to pack is the stuff not in the computer system. I can easily set up the computer system in my dresser in the other cabin. It doesn't take long to pack, so we decide to go help the construction.

The difference is incredible. My main living area is almost completely renovated into a dance floor and bar (serving non-alcoholic beverages of course).

"Hale, I have to go do Leo a favor. I'll see you later or tomorrow, okay?" I tell him kissing him quickly goodbye.

"That was not a proper goodbye kiss," he stated.

"Fine," I exclaim and I drag him back into the closet.

He leans down and kisses me gently. But right now I'm not in a gentle mood. I kiss him back roughly and he quickly complies to my demands. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair. Our tongues wrestle as I wrap my legs around Hale's waist. We stop after getting interrupted. Why? Why are we the ones that everyone seems to walk in on?

I ignore the fact that Leo just wrecked a perfectly good make out session and I tell Hale goodbye, so I can go get Leo his list.

I head to the Poseidon Cabin and I walk straight to my bed, where I grab my iPhone 4S. Quickly I spin around to see Annabeth and Percy making out on his bed. Out of nowhere something hits me in the face. Carefully I pick the mystery object of the floor and I see that it's Annabeth's shirt. I don't think I've ever run from a room so fast in my life.

Without much searching I find that the only quiet spot in the entire camp is the beach. I head there without hesitation. Once I arrive I decide it's time to test out a feature I'd been working on since I got here. Chiron kept a running record of everyone who has gone to and is attending camp. Now I have just a list of everyone at camp on my phone. If I did everything correctly I should have Leo his list in no time at all. Quickly I tell Siri to "find all girls dateless for the New Years Ball." In two seconds I got a list of about twenty girls that I send to Leo.

I make it back to my cabin a few minutes before curfew. Percy is already sleeping and soon I too am fast asleep.

In my dreams I see the future, or at least what I dream that it will be like. I see an older Hale and myself playing outside alongside the kids that must be ours. I see the glint of the diamond in the sun on the warm autumn afternoon. The leaves have just begun to fall onto the ground. The diamond ring doesn't feel out of place on my finger. Hale has grown older but his gold eyes are still just as stunning. The oldest boy has his gold eyes but my dark brown hair, and the girl has Hale's blonde hair and my green eyes. The other children have eyes in several different colors such as blue, grey and brown, but they're undoubtedly ours. One of the little girls falls and begins to cry but Hale goes to the rescue and she stops crying quickly.

The scene changes and it's the middle of winter. Hale and I along with our children, four of them, are all skiing. The youngest, a girl probably around eight or nine, falls and I can see that her leg must be broken. Hale rushes over and scoops her into his arms. He then skis down the mountain to get her to our car where he heals her.

The dream flashes through moments in our lives. I see flashes of our wedding and our children.

I wake up the next morning with a start. Quickly, I head straight to the Olympus Cabin, or Club Half-Blood as the new neon sign hanging over the door says. The Hephaestus Cabin had clearly been working all night. In the kitchen, which was now part of the bar, I make the entire cabin a feast to show my gratitude.

While cooking my mind returns to my dream. A demigod's dream usually shows the future and the thought of sharing the rest of my life with Hale makes me smile. My smiling worries me though. I've known only for two months and I've fallen head over heels for him, and now I'm dreaming of a life with him. Looking that far into the future scares me. I've always lived my life in the moment, except when in battle. That is when I always have a plan. I mean take this party for example, I came up with the idea yesterday not a month ago when others were most likely planning their New Years Eves.

By lunch time they are finished and I show them all what I've prepared. I leave them to eat in peace and go to look around. The upstairs is basically a giant dance floor that changes colors. There is a disco ball and all these different lights that make it look like an actual club. Then off along one wall is a giant screen where we are going to watch the ball drop in Time Square. Along another wall is a giant clock counting down to 2012. On the third wall is a bar that seats 35, and has pretty much every non-alcoholic drink ever.

Upstairs is a giant game room. There are at least ten flat screen television mounted all around the room with either Xbox Kinect or Wii hooked up to them. Games like Dance Central and Just Dance are running on the screens. Then in the center of the room are at least a hundred arcade games. There are also air hockey and pool tables everywhere. Down here there is also a mini bar and a bunch of food stands from restaurants in the city. The coolest part is that the entire place is lit by black lights so everything glows.

Everything is finished exactly on time. I spend two and a half hours making last minute adjustments and giving the DJ and waiters instructions. It takes me twenty minutes to convince one bartender that there is no alcohol at the party and another twenty minutes to talk another into wearing just black, not her hot pink dress. Who knew harpies could be so annoying?

I quickly change into my silver and white sequins covered mini dress and black pumps, do my hair and make-up and then head over to the Apollo Cabin because who knows if Hale is paying attention to the time. The cabin is full of people getting ready for the party but Hale isn't amongst them. I go to his bunk and find him asleep in just his boxers.

In ten minutes flat I have him woken up and ready to go because we need to be their first since it is my party. Hale is wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black pants, black shoes and a white tie. In other words, he looks extremely hot. I have to literally drag him through camp because he is still half asleep. We're the first ones there luckily, but only by two minutes because that is when Percy and Annabeth show up. Percy wears an outfit almost identical to Hale except his tie is bright turquoise. Annabeth wears a black mini dress with a gold and turquoise scallop pattern on it. **(Pictures on profile)**

Mobs of people come through the door afterwards and the party is quickly in full swing. The four of us (Percy, Annabeth, Hale and I) spend most of the night downstairs drinking, dancing and kissing (our respective dates of course). We play games upstairs which I win. Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually winning or if Hale lets me win just to make me happy. I get complimented on my party throughout the night.

The night wouldn't be complete with a prank by the Stoll Brothers, and we are not disappointed. At 10 all the lights in the club turn off, and everyone goes silent. We hear this skin crawling scream and then the lights stream back on. In the middle of the dance floor a girl lies covered in blood. Everyone seems frozen in place until the Stoll Brothers step forward and help the girl to her feet. It was apparently one of their sisters. After forcing them to announce to everyone that it was just a prank, the party resumed as though nothing had happened. I'll have to get back at them somehow.

At ten of eleven I announce that the countdown to the 2012 has begun and we all gather downstairs in front of the screen. Harpies pass out the party hats, noise makers and those confetti popper things.

With twenty seconds left of 2011 we all shout along with the countdown on screen. The excitement is building and the shouts get louder with each number. When the clock finally gets to zero we all yell Happy New Year and at least twenty confetti cannons inside the club go off.

Hale pulls me into his arms and gives me a long kiss. He says "Happy New Year Shark Girl," in my ear but he has to scream in order for me to hear.

"And many more to come Gold Eyes," I tell him smiling, the happiest I've been in a while.

"I'm glad to see you're back."

"All thanks to you."

"Not really," he says in a very sweet, modest tone. This is why I'm in love with Hale. He can joke around one second but the be sweet, sincere and serious the next. Wait… did I just say I'm in love with Hale? Am I? I think so, I think I'm in love with him.

"Yes really. If it wasn't for you I'd still be crying my eyes out, not celebrating the New Year."

"Jillian, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You could've made it through without me."

"That's where you're wrong Hale. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Really?" he asks in disbelief.

"Really," I tell him with a smile a mile wide spreading across my face.

Hale lifts me into his arms and spins me around. I can't help but think how I've literally been swept off my feet by my Prince Charming. Thats the moment when I realize that sometimes dreams really do come true.

**Hope you all liked it. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. please REVIEW!**

**Love Always**

**-jillybean13**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that today was the last day to submit OC's. **

**I want to thank The Red Spartan 130, jsullyheat and for their submissions of Marty (introduced in this chapter (the guy with the guns)), Arianna and Jace (Arianna's dead boyfriend) respectively. You guys are awesome and I'm sorry to everyone who PM'd me with their OC and it didn't get chosen. I loved them all but only those three really fit in to the story. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I didn't get to proof read this because I promised you this yesterday.**

**Hale's POV**

When I wake up the next morning I realize that today is the day of the ball. Woo. Even though I get to spend the entire time with Jillian I'll be wearing a stupid tux and dancing all night long. Lets just say, dancing is not my forte. When I dance it usually ends up with me looking like a complete idiot. And the last time I was at a dance of any sort my girlfriend dumped me. Then made out with her new boyfriend not thirty seconds later, then threatened to kill me. I ran home but she beat me their and killed my family. Turns out she was a monster. My dad's last words were "Long Island". So that's where I went. Yeah, dances and I don't get along very well.

All my siblings are still abuzz with the excitement from last night and the anticipation for tonight. The party last night really was amazing. The games were awesome, but Jillian was the best part. She seemed so much more like herself last night. And when we kissed at midnight I swear that time stood still.

I make it to breakfast on time today. I look around the dining hall and I find Jillian laughing at something Percy has said or done. She looks gorgeous with that smile across her face. I eat quickly and run to join Jillian and Percy but someone grabs my shirt from behind.

"Oh no, Mr. Hale. You've skipped out on too many of my classes and today you're going to have to make them up," says Chiron.

"But Chiron," I start but he cuts me off.

"But nothing. I'm sure your girlfriend will survive for a day without you. You've been slacking in your training and if you want to join the six of them, which I know you do, I suggest you take your training much more seriously."

"Fine," I huff defeatedly. Chiron looks surprised that I didn't put up more of a fight. Truthfully, Chiron is right. I've got a lot of work to do before June. It's just a little less than six months away.

I spend the majority of my day fighting against Jason. He wins every single match but towards the end of the lesson I'm able to hold my own more or less. Around three o'clock I hear what sounds like fighting coming from the Aphrodite Cabin. I rush over and see Silena trying to drag Clarisse into the cabin. I guess it's makeover time.

**Jillian's POV**

I watch in disbelief as Silena somehow drags Clarisse into the cabin. She locks the door behind her and I'm starting to think that this makeover was not an option.

We all take our seats those salon chairs and all the Aphrodite kids that aren't going to the Ball (anyone under the age of 13 isn't allowed) walk into the room. There are enough kids so that each of us has three stylists. Wow, Aphrodite is really busy. I wonder how many different affairs she has at once. From their close ages it looks like 3 or 4, that is impressive even for a goddess.

After three and a half hours of listening to Clarisse whine I was ready to murder her and I can tell that Annabeth and I are on the same page just by the look on her face. Thankfully we were ready by then and they all looked amazing.

We took a limo to Olympus where we all were nervously awaiting the reaction from our date except for Arianna who just had this smug look on her face. Like she knew exactly what Andrew would say when he saw her.

Apparently Aphrodite decided that each girl who had a date would be escorted by one of her brothers. Somehow she worked it all out so that the boyfriend had already been an escort by the time his date entered.

I met Percy in a room numbered 18, we weren't first or last which was a relief.

"Wow Baby Sis, you look amazing," he says in smiling.

"I guess you look pretty nice too Runt," I tell him.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime, dear sweet brother of mine."

"Were you just being sarcastic?" he asks confused.

"Maybe…" I tell him teasingly.

"Thanks, thats a real confidence booster."

"No prob, big brother."

"Did you just say big brother?" he asks me. Oh shit I think I did.

"No, you must be hearing things." I tell him. 'Please believe me, please believe me,' I pray to myself.

"Nope. You said it. I'm officially Big Brother," he announces placing both his hands on his hips like Superman getting ready to save the day.

"Your such a dork," I tell him punching him on the arm.

"And your punches hurt," he whines sarcastically rubbing his invincible arm. I punch him harder again for that wise crack comment.

"Pair #18, please prepare for your entrance by proceeding to the gold stairwell at the end of the hall," announces an official sounding voice over an intercom system.

"Thats our cue," Percy says looking like he's about to pass out from nerves.

"If you even think about letting me fall I will trip you and laugh as you tumble down the stairs understood," I tell him in a menacing tone. He just rolls his eyes and has to stifle a laugh, clearly not taking my threat seriously.

We both walk to the staircase and slowly begin our descent. I keep my head up and smile at the crowd. I have to concentrate on being 'graceful' as Aphrodite calls it.

I look over to see Percy smirking. I'd know that look anywhere and when he stumbles I know it was on purpose. Quickly I stick my foot, which trips him and causes him to go tumbling down the stairs. I quickly make my way down the rest of the staircase ditching the illusion that I could be graceful. I step over Percy's body which is sprawled at the bottom of the staircase. He's invincible so I'm not worried about. Quickly I go and stand by Hale's side.

"Better get off the floor before you embarrass Annabeth, Runt," I tell him mercilessly, then I start laughing. Everyone else then cracks up. I could tell they were holding back because they actually thought I was angry. As if I'd get angry over a stupid Percy move. Percy quickly gets to his feet and comes to stand near Hale and I. He gives me a death glare to which I respond with my most angelic smile.

Hale who is standing behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. In between kisses he whispers, "You look stunning," in my ear. I turn around in his arms, so I'm facing him.

"And you extremely handsome," I tell him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

We watch everyone descend the staircase, and the look on Percy's face was priceless. I really hope that Annabeth saw it. I didn't really get a chance to see Hale's expression, I can only hope his was close to resembling Percy's.

After quite a few minutes of arguing I convince Hale that we have to dance because we're at ball. The ways he's acting is like dancing will kill him or something.

I lead him to the dance floor in the center of the room and he pulls me into his arms. I finally notice how gorgeous the place looks. It is decorated in a way that it seems we are in Greece. There are flowers everywhere and even though its night sunshine streams through the windows. You can hear the waves crashing outside and smell the sea salt.

Half way through the ball I notice that Hale looks on edge.

"Hale, you okay?" I ask, my voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," he snaps.

"Well you don't seem fine," I say calmly, ignoring his outburst.

"If you don't think I'm fine maybe you should just leave," he retorts. What is up with him? He's never spoken a mean word in his life or at least since I've known him. 'First Andrew and now him, what am I gonna do?' as I run away from him without looking back.

I try to keep the tears from spilling down my face but I fail. A few tears roll off my face and I hide behind a pillar far away from everyone else.

**Hale's POV**

I watch as Jillian runs away. Seconds later it hits me. What I've done is just like what Andrew did. I have to find her. I'm such an idiot. If I screw this up I don't know what I'll do. I start looking around the room like crazy but she's nowhere to be found.

Out of nowhere something explodes behind me. I spin around and as the dust clears I see… Percy? The guy looks just like him but his hair is brown instead of black and he wears an old World War 2 jacket and black jeans. He's probably 3 inches shorter than me, which makes him about 5'10".

Everyone stands there open mouthed but when he doesn't say anything we all turn away and start dancing again. Seconds later gunfire fills the air.

"Great, now that I've gotten you attention. We've got a problem," the boy announces to everyone. He looks disheveled and there is a large tear in his jeans, from his knee to his shin and there are several fresh scratches on his face.

"What?" someone shouts at him.

"There is an army of about 100 monsters attacking Manhattan Island." This sends everyone into panic mode. The gods teleport down quickly, deserting all the demigods. I run for the elevator, but a small group has already reached it and the doors are closing. From what I can tell all my friends and the mysterious boy are on that elevator.

I get down to street level on the next ride and when I get out onto the street everything seems normal here, but explosions can be heard and I see my friends running one way so I follow them. I catch up with them when the meet up with what is probably half the army. So 10 demigods versus 50 monsters, we're screwed. I unveil a simple sword that was disguised as a leather bracelet around my wrist. My tie transforms into my bow and a quiver of arrows. I sling the bow over my shoulder and wield m y sword.

I attack without hesitation though. There is a at least 3 phalanx's of 10 dracaenae each. The other twenty or so monsters are a mix of random assailants. The new guy starts firing two 9 mm M1911 pistols at the dracaenae and takes out at least 5 or 6 in his first couple rounds of bullets. Thats when we charge. I fight my way to the mix of monsters and immediately take on a Minotaur. I defeat him eventually. I'm more of a healer than a fighter so he's a bit of a challenge.

Thats when I see Jillian go down. She's collapsed screaming bloody murder and clutching one of her eyes. I rush over to her keeping any monsters away from her. I have no idea what to do. I can't hold them all off forever and I have to see what is wrong. While fighting the Chimera I see a dracaenae aim her spear at Jillian's heart. I dive across Jillian deflect the spear with my own body and it imbeds itself in my thigh. I kill the now weaponless dracaenae easily and finish the Chimera off with the spear I pull from my leg.

"Get down," I hear someone yell and I drop to the ground as bullets spray above my head. The monsters closest to me drop and I yell, "Cover me," at the guy with the gun. He nods his head and I hastily gather Jillian into my arms. She's still screaming and I don't know what is wrong. I make my way to the outskirts of the battle and see that we are doing well. Less than ten monsters left.

My leg will no longer hold my weight and I collapse. Unable to stand again I grab my bow and start firing at what looks like Kampe. I shoot arrows into the mouths of the animals around her waist successfully killing them all, eventually. She is much less threatening now and I see Jason and Annabeth take her down. I start shooting more arrows until my quiver is empty. Eventually the arrows will return, but only when the monsters they're stuck in is dissolved.

As a last hope, I throw my sword at a sphinx beheading it. In a few minutes the fight is over and I turn my attention to Jillian. Her shrieks continue and I can't stand it any longer. The only thing wrong is her eye which is covered with both her hands. I try reasoning with her, explaining that I can fix it but she screams on. I try to pull her hands away from her eye but they won't budge. I struggle with her and eventually pin her arms to her sides with my knees. As soon as her hands leave her face her eyes snap closed. I place my elbows on either side of her head so it can't move and carefully open her right eye.

What has happened shocks me. Her right iris is no longer sea green but a sickening bright blue. Its clear poison is to blame. I know what to do though. This isn't a major wound so I heal it in a couple of minutes and then heal myself while Jillian sleeps it off. By the time I'm healed I'm about ready to pass out, so I place a kiss on her forehead and fall into oblivion next to her.

**Thanks again to everyone that submitted OC's. You guys rock!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Luv Always**

**-jillybean13 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Midterms are finally over so I get to use the computer. yeah, my parents decided that me and my older siblings weren't allowed to use electronics for the two weeks before midterms. Imagine 4 extremely bored teenagers that could only study, and two 8 year olds rubbing the fact that they could use electronics in our faces, that has basically been my life for the past two weeks. I had planned on adding this chapter weeks ago and i tried to get on the computer but someone was always home, because we were basically all grounded( did I mention we couldn't go out with our friends unless it was planned before we got "grounded"). Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway, enough with the rambling, enjoy this chapter!**

**Jillian's POV**

When I wake up I don't know how much time has passed. It could be hours, days, weeks even months and I wouldn't have a clue.

There is a bandage over my eyes because all I see is bright blue. Someone is in the room though, I can hear them.

"Who's there?" I ask in a raspy voice.

"Hale," I hear a voice respond. At the thought of him I want to burst into tears. "Jillian, I'm so sorry. What I did was terrible, but the truth is last time I was at a dance a monster killed my family and I was scared of what might happen at this one. I never should've snapped at you like that. Please forgive me," he pleads.

"I'm sorry about your family, Hale. And I forgive you, I don't know how I couldn't. Now will you please take this bandage off my head so I can see you?" I ask him.

"Jillian, what bandage?" Hale asks in a serious tone that is clearly forced.

"Ha ha, Hale seriously, take off the bandage."

"Jillian, lift your hands to your eyes and you'll see I'm not kidding."

Slowly I lift my hands up to where my eyes are and my hands touch, eyelashes. So if there is nothing over my eyes and all I can see is blue. That means I'm ... blind. My breathing quickens and I blink my eyes rapidly to try to return the vision but nothing. I squeeze my eyes closed and then open them expecting to get the bright flash of light, but all I get is bright blue. I start hyperventilating and someone, who I assume is Hale, places a hand on my shoulder but I flinch away from their touch.

Hale brings his head so its inches away from mine. I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Jillian, what's the matter?" he asks in all too serious tone for Hale.

"I can't see, Hale. I'm blind," I respond in a whisper. Saying the words out loud makes them all too real. He brings his head further away from mine.

"That's impossible. Your eyes look exactly the same. I know you got this bright blue poison in them but I healed it."

"All I can see is bright blue."

"No. This is my fault," he mutters. I hear his hand smack his forehead.

"No it's not. It's my fault. I was too cocky in battle. I took on more monsters than I should've and that resulted in me being sloppy."

"For all I know, I made things worse."

"Don't think like that, just help me up."

"Is that really a good idea?" he asks in a worried tone. Judging from where his voice came from his shoulder should be right about here, I think as I punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow, how'd you do that?" he asks in a shocked voice.

"How about you help me up?" I repeat. His feet shift in place, and I can tell he's uneasy. I stretch my hand out and seconds later he grabs it and pulls me up so I'm standing next to him. He doesn't let go of my hand and we just stand there.

"How about we go see Chiron," I suggest. He doesn't respond for a while. "So…" I ask.

"Right, sorry. Follow right behind me."

"Lead the way."

I follow him, keeping one hand on his shoulder in case I miss judge anything. I almost walk into several walls but we get their eventually.

I hear Hale whisper, "Chiron, Mr. D, Percy, Annabeth and Grover are in the room," under his breath.

"Chiron," I say.

"Yes, child," he responds and I turn so I'm facing him and train my eye towards where his voice sounded like it came from.

"Percy? Annabeth?"

"Yes?" they both respond quickly.

"Mr. D?"

"What'dya want kid?" he snarls.  
>"I guess I have something to tell you. At the battle, some poison from Kampe's sword got in my eye and now I can't see." I hear them all gasp. They all start mumbling to each other but I don't know where to look and I'm extremely frustrated. "Yes, I'm blind, but I'm not deaf. I can hear you talking to each other, but I don't know who's talking to who and it's driving me insane.<p>

"Sorry, we must remember that from now on. Now about your new lifestyle…" Chiron starts.

"What new lifestyle? I intend to live the same way I did before," I tell him.

"Yes, but somethings will be different. You can't be expected to train like everyone else."

"Yes, I can. Ask Hale, I still have perfect aim," I say superiorly.

"She's right. She does. I wouldn't help her up and she punched me in the shoulder, the same spot she always does," Hale tells him.

"I guess you can train, but if you need any help at all you must ask. We should probably tell everyone tonight at dinner," states Chiron.

"No," I exclaim. "I can only tell those who must know. If Arianna were to find out she'd get me replaced as the leader of the eight and take the position for herself."

"I will respect your wishes but campers are the only ones who will be kept in the dark. The gods must know."

"Fine, now can I go home?" I ask.

"Yes, Percy and Annabeth please join them," Chiron states and I take that as a hint to leave. I spin around and after a few steps I walk straight into Hale.

"Sorry," I mutter as I take a step backwards.

"It's fine," he tells me.

As we walk out I hear Chiron call out, "Send Beckendorf to me, I have a project I need his help completing."

"Okay," I tell him.

Once I'm led, ugh how I hate the fact I must depend on other to find my way around, out of the Big House I walk up next to Hale and take his hand.

"Jillian, I love you and all but I'm dating Annabeth," Percy jokes, dropping my hand.

"Shoot, sorry Perce. I thought you were Hale," I apologize. A shoulder brushes against mine and someone, who I assume is Hale, takes my hand.

We head towards the Poseidon cabin and as we walk I ask Hale to, "Tell me what's happening."

"Well," he starts, "two guys are running away from the Demeter Cabin with dirt all over their faces. I think we both know those are the Stolls. Clarisse is yelling at someone and threatening them with her spear. A bunch of the Apollo kids are playing basketball-.

He interrupted by someone who comes running up and stops in front of me.

"So, I see she's alive and well," says a voice I can't seem to place.

"Yeah she's fine," responds Hale.

"Hello, care to introduce me?" I ask Hale.

"Oh, right, sorry. Jillian this is Marty," Hale tells me.

"But everyone calls me Eastwood," Marty says with a light tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, have I met you before," I ask Eastwood, trying my best to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, in the elevator on the way to the battle. You don't recognize my jacket? You complimented me on it?" he tells me.

"Right, how could I forget. You have two guns that you used to kill a bunch of monsters, awesome by the way," I tell him, holding up my hand for a high five. When he smacks my palm it takes me a second to balance myself again. "So, what cabin are you in?" I ask him, hoping he won't notice my slip up.

"Poseidon," he says in a you-know-your-jealous voice.

"Oh, so we'll be roommates," I tell him easily.

"Right, I'll see ya later, sis," he says, the last word sounding weird, then walks away. He seems like a nice guy.

"How'd I do?" I ask Hale.

"Perfect," he tells me then kisses me on the cheek. When he tells me this I'm not sure if I should breathe a sigh of relief because I had a conversation without him noticing or be terrified because it took all my concentration to keep up the facade.

Finally we make it back to the cabin.

"Okay, I seriously need to get changed, go, all of you," I tell them all.

"Jillian, you're gonna need a little help picking out clothes that match," Annabeth tells me.

"You're right," I tell her. "Boys out," I say pointing my finger towards the door.

"Jillian, I'm sorry we can't walk through walls," Percy teases.

"You know what I mean," I state. When they're finally gone Annabeth leads me to my dresser, where she picks out an outfit for me. She spins me so I'm facing somewhere and I walk forward until I bump into a door. I walk into the room and close the door behind me.

I takes me five minutes but I figure out how to put the clothes on properly. When I walk out of the bathroom Annabeth cracks up.

She explains I put the shirt on backwards and my hair is standing up from the static. I fix the top and ask her to pull my hair into a pony tail.

She leads me into the bathroom where she tells me the order that everything goes in, and where all my stuff goes so I don't accidentally use Percy or Marty's toothbrush. With my hair pulled into a ponytail we head out to where the guys are waiting.

Before I can say his name Hale takes my hand.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asks me.

"Swimming?" I ask him hopefully.

"Perfect," he says and starts walking towards the beach.

"Hale I don't have a bathing suit on," I say stupidly.

"Well, I can see that but there's nothing wrong with swimming in your clothes." I cringe a bit at the word, missing my vision more than ever.

I count the number of steps it takes to get to the beach and commit it to memory. When the hard soil changes into soft sand I kick off my tennis shoes and walk towards the water.

I walk a few steps and take a seat in the smooth sand.

"I thought we were going swimming," Hale says.

"I'm reconsidering that plan. I could start swimming out to sea, or you could drown and I wouldn't even notice," I tell him.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you the entire time," he reassuringly tells me.

"Okay."

Hale takes my hand and leads me into the ocean. We swim around for a while, the entire time Hale is right next to me. His hand in mine, our legs bumping into one another's or the water that I know he splashed in my face all remind me I'm not alone.

I don't know how this happens but I end up in his arms standing waist deep in the water. He spins me around and he whispers, "I'm going to kiss you now," in my ear.

I wait for what seems like eternity but his lips finally touch mine. The kiss is simple and sweet until I deepen the kiss. We kiss for who knows how long, but eventually have to breathe.

We just stand their in each others arms enjoying the serenity of the ocean. Out of nowhere Hale picks me up and starts carrying me. He stops and sets me down next to a tree. He sits down next to me and takes my hand.

"Are you okay?" Hale asks me. Why the Hades does he even ask me that? Of course I'm not.

"Gods damn it. Of course I'm not okay, I can't see for the gods sake. Why would you ask such a stupid question?" I tell him angrily.

"I don't know, I'm stupid," he jokes.

"And I'm blind. Glad we've stated the obvious," I tell him. Maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be comforting. If you don't want me here, I'll leave." The joking tone has left his voice.

"Okay, go then since you clearly don't want to be here," I yell at him.

"Fine," he huffs and storms away. I listen as he trudges through the woods.

I cry for the first time since I lost my vision. I cry because I can't see. When I kissed Hale it killed me, knowing that if I opened my eyes I wouldn't see his gorgeous gold eyes staring into mine. I cry because I'm such a terrible person. I yelled at Hale when he was just trying to be a good boyfriend. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and now I'll loose him forever.

Someone puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into a tight hug. It's Hale, I can just tell. He's the only one who knows about this place. I cry into his shirt as he hold me in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispers into my ear repeatedly.

Finally when I can talk without breaking into tears I apologize. "No Hale. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I was mean and rude. I'm so so sorry," I tell him.

"It's okay."

"What am I gonna do Hale? How am I gonna live being blind?" I ask him desperately.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out. You're Jillian, Daughter of Olympus, most powerful demigod ever. As for right now. You're gonna dry your tears and then we're gonna go talk to the gods about your eyes," he tells me. His voice is forceful and sure of his words.

"A plan even my mother would be proud of," I tell him lightly.

"There's the Jillian I know and love. Now come on."

Hale gives me a piggy back ride back to the Game Room. He tells me that all the gods are here.

"My daughter, I'm so sorry that you were injured. But sadly there isn't much we can do," my mother says.

"There must be something," Hale counters.

"There is one thing, but the task would be extremely dangerous and nearly impossible to complete before the summer solstice."

"I'll do it," Hale responds immediately.

"You've chosen a boyfriend well, Jillian. Now young Hale, speak amongst your friends. You should be able to figure out what must be done."

"That's all you're telling me."

"All I can say is visit Alcatraz, then go shopping."

"Thanks," he says sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm with me boy, now go," Athena snaps. The ground spins beneath my feet and I fall over.

When everything finally stops spinning, I'm sitting in the grass.

"Jillian, Hale what are you doing here?" Percy asks.

"Hale pissed of Athena and she sent us here," I tell him.

"Wait, mom is here?" Annabeth asks.

"Not anymore. She told me how to regain my vision," I tell her.

"How?" Jason asks me. Okay, how many people are here?

"Before I answer, who's here?" I ask.

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Eastwood, Percy and me," Annabeth says.

"Okay. Well, she told Hale, but I think it applied to me to, that we had to go to Alcatraz then go shopping. She said you'd know what that meant."

"I wish," Annabeth mumbles.

"How 'bout we go to San Fran then figure it out from there," Marty suggests.

"Thats a good idea Marty," I tell my brother.

"Eastwood," he chimes in.

"Marty," I retort.

"Eastwood."

"Marty."

"Eastwood."

"Marty."

"Eastwood."

"Shut up!" Piper says annoyed with us.

"Whatever, so when do we leave?" Marty asks.

"All of us?" I ask.

"You'll need all our help," Leo states.

"I guess, we'll leave tomorrow morning, right after breakfast, kay?" I say. I get choruses of yups and yeses.

8 half bloods, 4 kids of the Big Three, 1 quest, this cannot be good.

**Hope you liked it. Can anyone guess what the 8(these may not be the 8 from the prophecy) have to do to help Jillian regain her vision? Review or PM to let me know!**

**If you get the chance check out my new story, Only Time Will Tell. Its a HOA (House of Anubis) fic and a really quick read, only 215 words so far. You guys rock.**

**Oh, and there's this other really awesome story that i absolutely love called, I Didn't Need To Here That by **dnapolymerase314. **Make sure to read it!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Love Always**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like centuries but I had a concussion. I know sounds like no big deal, but I wasn't allowed to think for like a month and then I got grounded. But I'm back now with a new chapter! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson :( **

**Hale's POV**

It takes a few days and multiple fights with groups of monsters but we make it to San Francisco. Both Jillian and Jason have this longing look on their faces, while Percy and Annabeth are both acting quite jumpy. All I know is we have to go to Alcatraz, get what we need, then put as much distance between us and California as fast as possible.

We go to Annabeth's house to plan, but apparently the family is on vacation so we have to place to ourselves.

After eating we all sit around her dining room table and plan our next move.

"Okay, Alcatraz. Who's been there before?" Eastwood asks.

Percy and Annabeth both say they have.

"So what do you remember about being there?" Piper asks.

"Well," Annabeth starts. "We were in the Labyrinth and getting chased by something but Tyson moved a boulder and we got into this prison of sorts. That's where Grover found Briares, the Hundred-Handed-One, but we had to run away quickly to escape-." Annabeth doesn't finish her sentence and gets this thinking look on her face for ten seconds then snaps back to reality.

"I know why we're here. Kampe is the jailor in Alcatraz," she murmurs.

"Okay, so I'm guessing we need to kill her or at least get her sword because that's what poisoned my eyes," Jillian says.

"Right, so we need to defeat Kampe. How exactly are we going to do that?" Eastwood asks.

"Shh," Jillian and Annabeth say at the same time. I can practically see the plans forming in their heads.

"I've got a plan," they again say at the same time.

"You first," Annabeth tells Jillian.

"Okay, so Marty and Hale, you two have longer distance weapons. You guys have to do as much destruction as possible as quickly as possible before the closer range fighters go in. Jason and Perce both have powers that can knock Kampe off balance or disorient her at the least. That's where Annabeth and Piper come in. If we can take her down or even just distract her long enough I might be able to grab the sword. Leo, do you think you could get like a sonar device that beeps from your belt that someone can shoot at and that'll attach to Kampe's sword. Jason said you're really good at using your surrounding for help, so I figured it'd be best to have you use what's around us because I don't think anyone else is that resourceful."

**Jillian's POV**

"Jillian we aren't sending you to get Kampe's sword," Percy tells me.

"Yes you are. I'm the reason you're all here, so I'm the only one who's gonna risk anything," I state.

"But you can't see," Annabeth explains.

"I know that. That's what the sonar device is for," I start. Everyone begins to argue with me but I cut them off, "This isn't up for discussion. I have to do this. If you don't understand it, please just accept it."

I spin on my heel and walk away, needing to put distance between me and everyone else.

I walk into a couple walls but finally I find a small quiet room. I have to do this. If anyone else got hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself. They're all here for me but I can't put them in danger. I don't know what I was thinking, I should've come here alone. That's when I know what I have to do.

I quietly exit the room and leave the house rather quickly. I don't know how I do it, but it's as if I can see this city in my mind. I've lived here my entire life, I've spent years studying these maps and now all the pieces are falling into place.

It's almost subconscious thoughts that lead me away from Annabeth's house and to the ferry that will take me to Alcatraz.

I know this ability to navigate the world blind has something to do with being a Child of Olympus, but who's gift is this? The only possibility I can think of is Hermes.

I board the ferry and wait quietly as we all ride to Alcatraz. There are plenty of tourists here today so hopefully they'll mask my half-blood scent. We arrive on the island and again I can see a 'map' of the island in my head.

I walk straight for the prisons but before I get twenty feet off the boat I hear Kampe's evil laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the all mighty Daughter of Olympus, here to extract her revenge on me," Kampe cackles.

"Yes, that's the plan," I snarl back. I need to keep her talking, that way I can know where she is.

"Where are all your little friends. Didn't want them to see the real you?" she taunts. The real me, what is she talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I yell at her.

"The power hungry killer," she starts but thats when I attack. I charge at her full speed and bring my sword down in a sweeping arc but she deflects. I don't give her time to strike because I know I most likely won't be able to fully block any attacks. I get in a few lucky shots, but they barely slow her down.

We battle like this for a long period of time, but eventually my strike slow down and she catches me off guard. My legs fly out from under me and I land flat on my back. The hand hold of her sword presses down against my throat. I hear the sizzling pavement as the poison hits the ground beside me. That's it, I'm dead. It's better this way. I'm the only one that gets hurt.

"I'd wait for your little friends to arrive, so they could see your final seconds but they'd just be a distraction. Any last words?" she asks me.

"Yeah, go to Hades," I hear Hale yell from behind me. Then I feel the weight of Kampe's sword lessen. It's just resting there on my throat, threatening to kill me if I make a single wrong move. I can hear a battle ensuing around me, then I feel the weight of the sword lifted from my neck.

"Looks like we got here just in time Baby Sis," Percy jokes as he pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks Perce," I tell him and give him a hug. He hugs me back and then I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I'm pulled from my brother's arms and I'm about to scream but then I recognize who's arms these are, they're Hale's.

"What the Hades were you thinking Shark Girl," he asks holding me tight.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt on my account," I tell him.

"It wouldn't be on your account, we all chose to come here."

"Still if anyone got hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Well no one was injured, and your plan was brilliant by the way." I sigh in relief. Everyone is okay. "Jillian, don't do that again. I really thought I lost you today. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." My heart stops with those three words.

"I love you too," I tell him and then we kiss.

It's a very gentle kiss that is quickly interrupted by Leo who complains, "Every time one of you two almost dies do you two have to start making out? I can only handle so much kissing in one day."

"So where to next?" asks Marty. He always keeps us on track. I fear that without him we'd still be in New York arguing over the best form of travel.

"Well, we need to go shopping so anyone know any good malls around here?" Piper asks.

"I assumed you'd know Beauty Queen," Leo tells her.

"Oh shut up," she says.

I can hear scuffling around but I don't know what's happening. I'm frustrated that I don't know what's going on. My thoughts must be clear on my face because Hale describes the scene to me.

"Piper is standing there with her hands on her hips, you know the giving Leo her I'm-super-pissed-right-now look and he's doing a really bad impression which is making Piper even angrier," he tells me. This description will have to do for now.

"Beauty Queen, calm down. You look like Coach Hedge before he threatens us with his baseball bat," Leo chides.

There's some noise and then Leo yelling, "Hold her back! Hold her back! I'm too young to die!" It's clear Piper lunged at him.

Jason murmurs something, probably to Piper and I then hear her state, "Well he deserved it."

"Wait Coach Hedge…" Jason starts. He thinking about something and the time it takes him to realize where we must go nearly kills me.

"You guys, we're headed to Chicago," he tells us.

"Chicago?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, home of Medea's shopping mall," he tells us.

"Didn't that explode though?" asks Leo.

"Yeah, but where else could we possibly shop for a potion to cure blindness," argues Jason.

"But she's working for Gaea," Piper adds.

"She won't be able to resist the chance to get her hands on Kampe's sword, it'll cloud her judgement. Trust me," Jason tells us.

"Okay," I tell him.

We leave San Francisco immediately. At the moment we're all broke and have no way of transportation so we're stuck walking. It takes us four days to reach Nevada so I know that we're screwed if we don't find some other form of transportation soon.

We reach a city called Hawthorne and that's where someone hails one of those taxi van things. We tell him that we want to go to Chicago and he asks for payment in advance. Complete silence as we all pray the others have some cash on them, but no such luck.

"Jillian, didn't you get a credit card from one of your parents?" Hale asks.

"Yeah but it won't work in this cab. All I've got is this card," I say handing him the other card in my wallet.

"Lotus Hotel & Casino, well that's unhelpful," he states.

"No wait, that's exactly what we need," Annabeth exclaims. There's a lot of shuffling around but eventually the van starts to move and I assume someone paid.

"Can you go any faster, we're kind of in a hurry," I tell the driver and then he floors it.

I fall asleep on Hale's shoulder after a couple hours of the silent drive. I don't dream again. I haven't had a dream since I went blind and I'm guessing that plays a factor in my dreamless sleep. Hale wakes me up by gently shaking my shoulder.

I open my eyes and I'm greeted by the now familiar wall of neon blue. We all groan and climb out of the cab. Apparently we've reached Chicago.

Piper, Jason or Leo leads us to the entrance to the mall that they know of. It involves climbing down a ladder into what must be a sewer. We're lead to an elevator and ride to the top floor. When the elevator dings signaling we've reached our floor nobody moves.

"I guess the place is back in business," Leo mutters unenthusiastically.

"Well hello there, how may I help you today?" I hear someone as in a sugar sweet voice.

"Hi, we'd like to purchase a potion," I tell her.

"Ooo, a potion. You've come to the right place. Follow me," she tells us then leads us further into her store. We've come to a stop and then she asks, "Now what kind of potion are we looking for?"

"One that cures blindness," Marty tells her.

"Blindness, I have that one right here," she says. I hear her pick up the bottle and shake it.

"What's your price," I ask her sternly. I don't let her hear how desperate I am to be able to see again.

"Well I do have a task in need of completing," she starts but I cut her off.

"What if we were to offer you a trade," I ask.

"Well that depends what do you have to trade?" she asks curiously.

"An irresistable deal, a once in a lifetime opprutunity, a chance that you can not pass up," I gush.

"Tell me more," she says intrigued.

"I have Kampe's poisonous sword," I tell her. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Medea.

"I'll do it," she says quickly.

"Deal," I say and stick out my hand for her to shake. She takes my hand and firmly shakes it. "Please give the potion to the boy to my right," I tell her.

"Got it," I hear Hale say. "Now," he starts. "Here's Kampe's sword. You won't be able to touch it until we're safely out of Chicago. If you do it will automatically send you to Tartarus." Hale waits for a response. After clearly getting one he takes my hand and we leave the mall.

Hale asks me for my phone and quickly I hand it to him. He checks something and then says, "The next train for Long Island leaves in 6 minutes. We'll have to run to make it in time." Then we sprint.

We make on board the train with seconds to spare. Quickly we all settle into our seats and then everyone is silent. I can tell they're all staring at me. Someone presses the potion into my hand and I uncork the vial and quickly drink the contents.

My eyelids feel like they weigh a thousand pounds so they slowly droop closed. After a couple of minutes I try to open my eyes and it works.

The first thing I see is Hale's face, which immediately makes me smile. The second thing I see is the sword swinging in an arc that'll chop off his head.

**Review!**

**-Love Always**


End file.
